They Call me Poison
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Four Carni's have escaped from their captivity to London. This is the story of the only one who stayed away from the Devil-their captor. Follow her and her trials of being a teenager. previously Year Three
1. Chapter 1

They call me Poison. It's my specialty. But my real name is Zena York. Yeah yeah yeah, cool name blah blah. Doesn't matter. I hate it. Only a few people get away with calling me that. Spyder, Mako and Snake; me best pals. We were part of a… traveling circus so to speak. We are the 'abnormal' part of the show, with our abilities and all.

Notice the 'were' up there? I'll give you a second to double check. Okay, we ran from that fool Octavious- the Ring Leader.

Now that you know a little bit about us, let's jump into our story.

----blihblah----

"I'm just saying, we need English money. American probably won't work here", Spyder ranted, waving around his hands as he walked backwards so he could face us.

"Well I say 'poo!' to these English-men. They can sort out the difference for themselves!" Mako snapped, getting in the face of a bystander before returning his attention to me. "What do you think? You're ringleader now."

"I think we should do corner shows and get paid that way, if we decide to return to America, we still have American money", I rationalized, stopping to look in a bakery.

"There you go again", Spyder whined, pulling me away from the window. "Looking at your damn sweets."

"But they're so good!" I argued, trying to get back to the bakery.

Snake sighed angrily and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder after I had gotten away from Spyder.

"You know, Snakes ass isn't that bad looking", I mused, watching it as I bounced lightly on his shoulder.

Snake growled and set me down.

"That's so gross", He grunted before my stomach let out a loud growl.

I pouted and rubbed my tummy.

"Think we can con some old guy out of his money? Or for food?" I asked, slipping my arms underneath Makos and Spyders.

Snake trudged along behind us, silent as he usually is while Spyder thought about it.

"I guess that would be okay, take a little bit of work though. I mean, we hardly know the situation that the economy in Europe is like, let alone how people react to street kids", Spyder replied, looking over to Mako. "What do you think Shark-Man?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mako roared at Spyder. "And I think we should con that family."

Mako had pointed to a family of four. The dad and one son were fat, while the mother and the other son were skinny. I smirked at the sight of them.

"Okay, you guys stay here, I'll do the talking", I ordered, before walking over to the seemingly busy family.

The father seemed to be yelling at the dark haired boy and froze when his wife motioned to me with her head. He turned around on a dime and directed his glare at me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Poison and my friends and I need a little bit of help. We kind of just moved here and only have American money and no place to sleep. Do you think you could keep us for a few days at your house?" I asked timidly. When I saw he was about to decline, I cut in. "We'll clean and cook and look for jobs if you let us stay. We'll pay rent and everything!"

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning around to his wife and whispering to her. He turned back around.

"No cleaning or cooking will be necessary, our nephew does that", he spat out nephew like it was offending. "You will look for jobs and pay rent though."

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" I reassured him before turning around and motioning the boys over. "This is Snake, Spyder and Mako."

"Oh dear…" The wife placed her hand to her chest. "Are those really the names your parents gave you?"

We all let out small snickers.

"We don't have parents!" Spyder informed before grabbing at his sides and bending over with laughter.

"Oh lord! No parents!" she basically shrieked. "Oh Vernon, we have to keep them! They can stay in Dudley's second room and the boy can go back to his closet!"

Well, to say that was officially weird would have been officially correct. We didn't end up kicking out Harry-the nephew-, but did end up sleeping in sleeping bags on his floor.

----blihblah----

My eyes snapped open when I heard something scratching on the window. I propped up on my elbows to look at the window, only to see a Snowy Owl flapping right outside. I glanced at Harry's bed to see him in a deep sleep. Sighing, I stood up and opened the window so the offensive bird could perch on the window.

I noticed the letter tied to her leg and reached forward to take it off. She nipped at my fingers and I let out a hiss, pulling my hand back. I moved quickly this time, snatching the letter from her and sticking out my tongue for my victory.

I turned the letter over in my hands, feeling the old looking parchment. I looked at the front and all it said was 'Harry'. I looked back at the snoozing boy before turning back to the letter and shrugging. It couldn't be too important if it was sent by owl and didn't have anything other than one word on it. Harry shouldn't mind. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer vacation been coming along? Mine has been wondrous! Mum and Dad took me and Ginny to Diagon Alley a little early to get us __new__ robes! I hope to see you soon at Hogwarts._

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione won't be sending any owls this summer, hers is sick._

What the hell? I rolled my eyes, folding up the letter and putting it back in the envelope before setting it on the bedside table. I yawned and slouched back to my sleeping bag and going back to sleep.

----blihblah----

"Wake up Poison! We have letters!" I heard Mako excitedly yell from the general area of the window.

"Woah, these are heavy!" Spyder said, presumably picking one up.

I groaned and stuck out my hand, waiting for the letter to plop into it. And plop it did, making my hand crash down onto the floor.

"Ow!" I mewled, sitting up and shaking away my morning bed-head.

I opened the yellow envelope and took out the letter, skimming it over and taking out the list of school items that the letter mentioned.

"Who wants a CAT? Sheesh", I said, shaking my head.

"I happen to love cats", Spyder grinned before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, the ones in girls pants", Mako whispered in my ear, causing me to snicker.

"You guys are weird", I heard Harry comment while he packed for his new year at Hogwarts.

"Yea, and where would the world be without us?" Spyder asked, bending into one of his starting positions.

"In a dark, humorless corner I guess", Mako got into his position while continuing. "I guess that's why…"

"Carni's are the best!" I finished while Snake and myself got into position as well.

"Carni's?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yea! We came from Octavious' Traveling Circus of the Abnormal and Extreme!" Mako replied, pulling out of his box like stance.

Harry just raised his eyebrow.

"You guys are going to have to pack for Hogwarts you know. And buy school supplies", he chided, throwing some weird looking cloth into his trunk.

"Money came in the packages", Snake replied shortly, holding up a silver coin.

"So, when do we get to go shopping?" Spyder asked, jumping up and down like a little girl. We all gave him looks. "Good chance to get girls….."

Snake shook his head and returned to studying the parchment.

----blihblah----

"Woa…" I whispered, staring through a window and into what I presumed to be a pet shop. "I want a three headed King snake…"

"Com'on Poison! We can get you a horridly disfigured pet later! I want to get my wand!" Mako complained pulling me away from the window and toward a shop called Olivanders.

We entered the shop and an old man slid on a ladder towards us, looking down his nose at us before hopping off and grabbing some measuring tape. He motioned for Snake to step forward and let the measuring tape go. The tape measured weird places while the man strolled through the back. He returned shortly with a long blue box.

"Ten and a half inches, cherry-wood, Fang of Basilisk", He opened the box and presented the stick- excuse me- wand to Snake.

Snake gave the man a skeptical look before taking the wand and letting his hand fall to the side, small dark green sparks fell from the tip of the wand during its arch and the man just smiled and the tape began measuring Spyder. Spyder tried to knock the tape away but it just kept coming back while Olivander looked for his wand. Olivander returned and presented the wand to a frazzled Spyder.

"Eleven inches, Oak, Acromantula leg."

This process continued for Mako and I. Mako got a Nine and a half inch Aspen wand with a mermaid hair and I got Eleven and a half inch Willow with Threstal hair.

Our shopping from there on was boring and redundant; Spyder getting slapped for hitting on someone, Snake or Mako pulling me away from shop windows, Spyder getting slapped, Shopping, Spyder getting slapped. Well, you get my point… I hope.

We finally got to go pet shopping. And to make things better, the three-headed snake was gone. So I was stuck strolling along the isles to look for another animal. I stopped to peer into a dark cage near the back when a large kitten ran up to my face. And when I say large, I don't mean fat, I mean as big as a Great Dane large.

"Awwe!" I cooed, stroking it's forehead through the bars.

"Do you want him?" The creeper voice of the storekeeper mad me jump. "He's only a sickle, no-one wants him."

I just stared at the crazy looking woman before handing over the small piece of Wizarding money.

"He can change sizes too, just ask him to", the lady walked off after unlocking the cage.

The kitten jumped out and gave my cheek a sand-paper kiss.

"Hey, can you get smaller so I can carry you?" I asked as Mako, Spyder and Snake came to me with their pets.

The Tabby kitten seemed to smile at me before a whirl of cat hair exploded from it and he was the size of a normal kitten.

"Did your cat just explode?!" Spyder asked as his parrot groomed his hair.

"No!" I said incredulously. "He just got smaller, he was the size of that one Great Dane we saw that scared the shit out of us, you know, the horse sized one?"

"You're kidding!" Mako and Spyder exclaimed together, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"Nope", I replied while we exited the shop.

The kitten curled up comfortably in my arms while we left to return to the Dursleys house. We arrived just as Vernon and some fat chick were entering the house. Mako and Spyder gave me a look and I shrugged, skipping up the stairs to pack for the school, Snake following silently and Mako and Spyder whispering quietly to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

We all just hung out lazily in Harry's room while the Dursleys and Harry ate dinner with their Aunt Marge. I yawned and stroked Shade- my kitten- while Spyder and Mako played Power Pals. A game in with we use our abnormalities to make small figures that fight each other. Spyder's was made of, well, spiders; and Mako's was made of water.

The lights suddenly began to flicker and loud voices erupted from downstairs. Mako and Spyder released their powers when the door slammed open and Harry rushed in and began to finish packing quickly.

"HEY!" I screamed. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving", he replied curtly.

"We should leave as well…", Snake piped up, looking over the top of the book he was reading.

Spyder, Mako and I exchanged glances before we all grabbed our bags and followed Harry down the stairs. Harry was stopped by his uncle.

"You change her back! Right Now!" Vernon demanded, shaking in anger. Harry thrust his wand in his face. "You're not allowed to magic outside of school."

"Try me", Harry snapped, forcing Vernon back to clear the way to the door, Snake, Spyder, Mako and I following.

"They won't take you back! You've got nowhere to go!" Vernon shouted after our retreating forms.

We followed after Harry quietly as he stormed to an abandoned playground. He sat down forcefully on the ground and we exchanged glances between ourselves, not sure what to do. A low growl came from a bush across the street and Harry whipped out his wand.

We were pushed onto the ground by an unseen force and purple triple-decker bus appeared and slowed to a stop in front of Harry.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for stranded witches or wizards. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this eve- 'Choo all doing on the ground for?" The diseased yet slightly attractive gangly looking nineteen year ranted, stopping before the introduction was finished to ask us why we were on the ground.

I stood up quickly and brushed off my baggy sweats nervously and tried to fix my boyishly short black hair. I helped Spyder up before stepping closer to the bus, smiling lightly at Stan before boarding. Snake joined me on the bed quietly while Spyder and Mako where whispering angrily at me incoherently while Harry sat quietly on the bed in front of us, staring wide eyed at Stan.

Stan pulled out a newspaper with the image of a man that was screaming and the picture _moved_.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, staring at the picture of the man with extreme interest.

"Who is that? Who is that? That is Sirius Black that is. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, recon you've 'eard of him", Stan replied, like he was telling a big, dangerous secret.

"Actually, we don't know", I piped up, raising my hand slightly to get Stan's attention.

"You haven't heard of You-Know-Who?! Have you lived under a rock! He was a bad wizard he was. Only defeated thirteen years ago and he still has followers!" Stan explained, leaning in closer. "We've got Harry Potter to thank for that we do!"

I turned wide eyes to Harry.

"Woah… Harry's a hero?" Spyder whispered to me.

"I didn't catch your name, what was it again?" Stan asked before the bus slowed down and we got off to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was intercepted by the inn keeper and we went to our shared room.

"I can't believe Harry defeated a bad guy when he was a baby", I contemplated aloud, completely shocked.

"I know! How the HELL would that have worked out?" Spyder said, waving his hands in jerky motions to express his point.

"Maybe it had something to do with his parents", Snake interjected, turning the page in his monster book of monsters.

"What, they cast a magic spell with the power LURVE to protect him", Mako scoffed, tossing his balled socks up and catching it.

"I'm just saying it's quite possible", Snake snapped, mad at his intelligence being questioned by a 'buffoon'. "Now, before anyone comments, I am going to bed."

Spyder was just staring at Snake with his mouth open and the socks hit Mako on his head on the way back down.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk… this must've really touched him…" I finally commented.

Spyder and Mako silently agreed before we decided unanimously to go to bed as well.

----blihblah----

"WAIT! Harry! That's a wall!" I shouted after him as he ran at the barrier between '9' and '10'. My mouth however, dropped open as he disappeared through the brick wall.

I gave Spyder, Mako, and Snake an unsure look before charging at the wall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, it came alright, it just wasn't a wall. It was another student's cart. My eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't- It was my first time and!" I could hardly get a word through while I helped the blonde pick his things up.

"STOP!" He demanded, snatching his trunk from my hands roughly. "I can do it by myself freak."

"Excuse me!" Spyder's voice erupted from behind me. "Say that again, see what happens."

"No, Spyder, it was my fault. I ran into the normie, not the other way around", I explained pushing him back with my hands.

"Normie!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He asked, his pale blue flashing dangerously.

"It means you can't do this", Mako said, a laughing tone in his voice while he folded into a box knot.

The boy just shivered and left us alone.

"What an ass", I commented at his back.

Snake, Spyder and Mako agreed as we boarded the train with our pets. Me and Shade, Spyder with his parrot Bebe, Snake with his ball python Monty, and Mako with his barn owl Sweetie.

The train ride was uncommonly quiet for us, little to no bickering. A while into the train ride the lights turned off and the train stopped. We all laughed at a few screams from girls when the lights turned off but stopped when the window frosted over.

I placed my hand on the window but pulled back when I heard heavy breathing. My head snapped to the doorway were a large black figure floated before everything went crazy.

"_Are you ready Poison? It's time to play", a familiar voice rang through my head._

"_N-no! Mas-Master, not again!" I heard a younger me force out._

"_Oh? Are you rejecting playtime? And food as well?"_

"_Master pl-please, I will- I'll do anything!"_

_I could feel the whip lash the dirt around me before my head began to seemingly split open with pain. I screamed and gripped my head, begging for mercy before Octavious finally stopped._

"_Are you ready for part two?"_

I jumped awake and breathed deeply.

"Poison!" Spyder exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, stroking the back of my head while I cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Mako asked quietly.

"I believe that… any form of happiness was sucked from us…" Snake concluded.

"It brought back" I tried to force out but Spyder shushed me, holding my shaking form.

The compartment door slid open.

"Is she alright?" a kind but tired voice questioned.

"NO! That … THING attacked her!" Spyder yelled at the man.

I could hear him sigh heavily and felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at a man with two scars across his worn face.

"Here, have some chocolate. It'll make you feel better", he said, handing me a broken piece of the delicious candy.

"Thank you", I muttered, taking the piece and nibbling on the chocolate.

He smiled before straightening up.

"I have an appointment with the driver", he nodded at us before leaving.

"Did you see…" They all asked at the same time, trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I was waken before the worst part…" I forced out turning my head away from everyone else and gripping my arm in shame.

Such vile things lay dormant in my mind. I can't even scrape the surface without feeling fresh waves of pain. I would TRY to explain to you, but that would just make things horridly wrong. And my story would have to be changed to a different rating.

The train ride ended shortly and we exited the train together, standing close together for comfort. It also seemed as if all three boys were protecting me.

"Firs' years and carni's over here!" a booming voice directed us to an equally large man.

The chocolate did work on cheering me up, but that phrase just brightened up my day.

Once a group of twelve eleven year olds had formed with use standing out due to our height, we hit the boats with the large man.

"Only four to a boat!"

Spyder just snorted with a dumb smile on his face. "How convenient."

I flashed a quick smile.

----blihblah----

"You four", a stern voice interrupted our Power Pals game. "You will be sorted before the first years."

The stern woman then addressed the eleven year olds before opening the large double doors. We followed the woman into a large, grand room with five tables. Four had a bunch of teenagers and the one table that was placed at the front with what I assumed was teachers sitting there.

We got to the end of the hall where a small set of stairs leading to a chair with an old, crappy looking hat sat.

The hat sang a song which scared us all out before McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Nathan Cook!" She announced. No one moved but I looked to Snake. McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes. "Snake?"

Snake walked up the stairs to the hat and sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the old item on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed to the whole hall, a seemingly blue table burst into applause and Snake headed over to it.

"Austin Devaue!" Yet again, no one moved. "Mako."

Mako made a point of cart-wheeling up the stairs and plopping on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and waited for a few moments before it announced his house.

"Gryffindor!"

Mako walked to a table of red and gold that was cheering insanely.

"Brian Lesca!" McGonagall gave us a look. "Spyder."

Spyder flipped onto his hands wand walked up the stairs and flipped so his butt landed on the chair. He gave McGonagall a cheeky smile while she placed the hat on his head. It barely touched his head before screaming its choice.

"Gryffindor!"

Spyder dashed over and sat with Mako.

"Don't, say my name", I ordered, walking up the stairs to the chair and waited while she slowly put the hat on my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah… So very dark. You're heart, filled with ambition, and cunning. Oh… so very cunning. I know where to place you_, the hat whispered in my head.

":SLYTHERIN!" A green colored table clapped unenthusiastically.

I shrugged and jumped from the chair to the bottom of the stairs before jogging over to the, oh so happy table. I sat on the end of the table and waited while the other kids were sorted.

After the sorting was finished, an old man stood up and introduced two new teachers, reminded the students no forbidden forest, and told everyone that the Dementors were looking for Sirius Black. When he was finished, he sat down and food appeared on the plates. I was in a very steak mood and they didn't have any on my table, just weird looking goop and some disfigured pig.

I looked over my shoulder to see Spyder and Mako enjoying steak, I looked at my fork and grabbed it before standing up. I ignored the silence that seemed to encase the once roaring hall as I walked up behind spyder. I jabbed my fork through his steak and began to take it of his plate.

"Hey!" Spyder whined smacking the back of my hand. "My steak!"

"Mneh!" I groaned sadly. "They don't have steak at my table."

"Here, have mine, I'll get some more", Mako said, taking my wrist stabbing his steak for me, I lifted it sniffed it.

"MEDIUM RARE!" I hugged Mako vigorously. "I LOVE YOU!"

I skipped back to my table happily and the hall was filled with frantic whispers.

"What the hell was that?" A snobbish, high pitched voice from my right came.

I turned to look at the pug-like girl next to me.

"Me jacking Mako's steak, why?" I answered through my bite of the juicy perfection.

"They're Gryffindors!" She snarled. "We aren't supposed to affiliate ourselves with those mudblood lovers."

My dark eyebrows knitted together above my acid green eyes as I swallowed my bite.

"Mudbloods? Like, people with mud for blood? You wizard people are weird", I snorted before turning back to my steak and pug-face scooted as far away from me as possible.

"Yo-you're not a pureblood?" She asked, fear spilling into her voice.

"Purely acidic", I joked. "But no, I didn't even know I was wizard till I conned into the Dursleys house."

The ugly girl shrieked and ran from the table to the other end. I laughed at her back.

"I was joking!" It didn't seem to change how she felt about me.

I shrugged and turned back to my steak, finishing it quickly and speeding over to their table with my plate, scooting in-between them and successfully stole Spyders steak.

"Oh come on woman! Get your own steak!" Spyder whined, trying to steal it back.

"Nyu!" I mewled, chewing the juicy meat and over exaggerating how pleased I was with it.

"Shark-boy! Help me!" Spyder pleaded, pointing at me and shaking his finger.

"Fuck no." Mako deadpanned, obviously angry at the nickname.

"BOOO! SLYTHERIN WHORE!" A voice from further down the table came.

I stood up and walked to the general section.

"Wanna say it to my face… buddy- boi?" I growled to group of laughing teenagers.

A boy with dark hair stood and looked directly into my eyes.

"Slytherin. Whore." He bit out, smirking.

"Hope you don't like kids", I teased before grabbing him and letting the oxalic acids from the vegetables form around my hand and disintegrating through the clothing before he noticed and jumped away, covering the hole in his pants.

"You're a freak!" He screamed before limping as quickly as he could out of the hall.

"Miss York!" Mcgonagall's angry voice shouted across the great room while she rushed toward me. "Come with me!"

I followed the angry witch to where we had waited before entering for the sorting.

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't just poison other students!" She snapped, glaring angrily into my calm green eyes. "Now, it is not in my place to decide what to do with you, I am not your head of house. Wait here."

I made a face at her back as she re-entered the hall and kicked the wall when the door closed behind her. I did not have to wait long for her to return with my 'head of house'.

He was tall and lanky seeming, with long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"You have to punish her Severus! She could have killed another student!" McGonagall chided before giving me a disapproving look and disappearing back into the hall.

"She is right you know… I must punish you", 'Severus' drawled in a cold voice.

"Okay, give me ten lashings. Let's get this over with", I replied, letting my over robe thing slide to the floor and beginning to lift up my shirt.

"Stop." His cold voice commanded. "We do not give lashings for misbehavior. We give detentions."

"Oh…" I replied, feeling incredibly dumb while I left my shirt fall back into position and picking up my robe. "So what will it be Sevvy?"

"Do not, call me that. You will refer to me as Professor Snape, and your detention starts tonight and ends in a month. Be at my quarters at seven, I will decide what you will do then."

"Alrighty then", I said, turning to open the door.

"And before I forget… You must sit at your own table, none of this Gryffindor non-sense." After finishing his demand, he opened the door and let me back into the hall to finish dinner.

----blihblah----

"Where the hell is his room?" I asked aloud to myself while I walked past the painting of an old man with a cap.

"Whose room are you looking for dear?" I jumped at hearing the old voice and whirled to look at the painting I had just past.

"Professor Snape's?" I said with a questioning tone and pointing at the mirror.

"Oh, he is just down the hall next to the statue with an axe", the painting smiled at me and encouraged me down the corridor.

"Uh…" What the hell was I supposed to do? Hump the statue?

"You're late", Snape's voice drawled from behind me, I whirled around and he was standing in a doorway on the other side of the hall.

"Not my fault! I didn't know where your room was and the painting said it was at the statue", I explained, pointing at the statue behind me to prove my point.

"I do not tolerate excuses, you will help me make a potion", he snarled and turned sharply with a whirl of his cloak, led me into his room. "Hand me the ingredients as I call for them."

"Sir Yes, Sir!" I saluted and stood at attention on the other side of the table, close to the open cabinet of ingredients.

"Wormswood."

I turned and scanned the labels quickly before grabbing what he asked for and handing it over.

"Crush up a teaspoon of tongue of dog for me while I add this."

I grabbed the jar and took out what I assumed would make a teaspoon.

"Wait, Fine powder or chunky?"

"Fine powder."

"Okay!"

I ground it as quickly as I could and brushed the powder onto a thicker knife that wasn't in use and handed it to him. He looked at the amount before pouring it all in.

"Wolfsbane."

We finished up the potion and he made me spoon it all into separate vials and store them in his desk.

"Tomorrow night, same time", he ordered before closing the door in my face.

I watched the wooden door blend itself in with the brick wall before walking back to my common room. I told the statue the password and it allowed me into the common room with a low hiss.

I walked further into the room and plopped into a leather chair by the fire place sighing into the comfort.

"What were you and Snape doing for two hours?" A cold male voice rang from the chair next to mine.

I glanced over and saw the blonde boy that I ran into before we got on the chair sitting there with a smug grin on his face.

"Getting at it like bunny-rabbits", I replied with a straight face.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He exclaimed, complete shock covering his features.

"It was a joke", I managed to get through my laughter. "I can't believe you actually thought we were- we were having sex! OH! That's rich!"

"So what were you really doing if you weren't banging boots?" He asked an angry undertone in his voice, probably from being laughed at.

"Making a potion", I replied, telling the truth this time. "I think it was an aphrodisiac though… some of the ingredients would cause an arousal of sexual desires…"

"You're a freak… how would you even know that stuff?"

"It's my specialty. It's a form of poison if you think about it really. Well then, I'm going to go lie in bed and pretend to be asleep until nine, see you tomorrow Nazi."

I forced myself out of the chair to go to the stairwell the led to the girls' dormitory and to bed.

----blihblah----

After successfully falling asleep and waking up before the other girls, I took a long bath in their tub and dressed in my show clothes. My show clothes were a simple suit that fit my body tightly and came with built in gloves and shoes, zipping up in the back. It had a ragged neckline and lines where the black turned to neon green. The gloves were green all the way up three-fourths of my forearm before going into a black top which led to a green stomach and mid thigh black boots.

I examined myself in the mirror before nodding and going out to get breakfast before I did my weekly exercise.

People in the halls whispered behind their hands and pointed at me as I ate my hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs. I finished quickly and couldn't expect Mako or Spyder to be so had to resort walking to the Ravenclaw table to get Snake; who was sitting with at least five feet between the rest of the students in his house and himself.

"Hey Snake?" I plopped down next to him and poked his leg.

"Hm?" He asked as he took a bite out of his banana.

"Will you help me exercise?"

Snake nodded and I waited for him to finish his breakfast. We walked out onto the steps that led into the castle and began our stretches that seemed unnatural to someone who wasn't a contortionist. We then proceeded onto hand-to-hand combat to help build muscles in our legs and upper arms.

We were breathing harshly by the time we finished our last lap in the large imaginary circle that we drew to race around when a loud bell chimed.

"What do you think that is?" I huffed out to Snake, bending over to put my hands on my knees.

"A bell signaling class is going to start soon", Snake replied before grabbing my elbow and dragging me into the castle. "Go get dressed in the school uniform and return to the breakfast hall."

I hummed a tune to myself as I got dressed in the drab uniform and got my books ready.

I made it to the Great Hall just in time to get my schedule from Professor Snape before class started. The first class I had was charms. Which I thoroughly enjoyed because I got to 'accidentally' hit Pansy-the pug-faced girl- with my pillow as I made it fly around the room. The next class was transfiguration followed closely by lunch.

I looked from my empty plate over to Spyder and Mako then back to my plate. I sighed before standing with steeled resolve and walking briskly to Professor Dumbledore-the headmaster. He looked up from his meal and smiled kindly at me.

"Yes Miss York?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Poison please, and may I sit with my friends? I am not acquainted with anyone from my own house and feel quite alienated." I asked politely, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"If it was my choice I would have said yes, but rules are rules and you must sit with your own house", he said, an apologetic tone slipping into his time-weary voice.

"Yes sir", I turned to leave but paused when he stopped me.

"Poison", I turned to him. "Don't let past experiences cloud your future."

He winked at me before shooing me away. I went back to my table completely perplexed as to why he would say that.

I took a quick glance at my schedule and we had Care of Magical Creatures next, followed closely by Defense Against the Dark Arts and Study Hall; dinner after that, and just for me, detention after dinner. Oh yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to class would have been fun, but not only was everyone complaining about the walk, but they were also complaining about their books.

"Firs' thing ye got ter do is open yer books", Hagrid explained as the class neared a small stone wall.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy groaned, holding up his book.

I looked at him from over the top my book and laughed with Spyder and Mako when he spotted us with our open books.

"Ye got ter _stroke_ 'em of course", Hagrid replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Malfoy gave Hagrid a dark look before looking at me as Neville Longbottom fell down after opening his book. I stuck out my tongue before continuing on with the rest of the class to a clearing where a beautiful creature stood. It had the front legs, head and wings of a giant eagle, but its stomach, hind feet and tail was that of a horse.

"It's beautiful…", I whispered to myself, eyes wide and mouth open in appreciation.

"Now, who wants ter say 'ello ter Buckbeak firs'?" Hagrid asked giddily with his hands clasped together.

I couldn't help myself and skipped to Hagrid.

"I will Professor", I volunteered, smiling brightly at him.

"Now what yer go ter do, is bow, and if I say back-off, back-off okay?" Hagrid informed me.

I nodded and decided to show off for my bowing. I basically folded in half but didn't so it was easier to watch the animals reaction; Mako and Spyder were laughing quietly behind me, along with a few other boys.

"Okay, you can get ter pet him now!"

"Yes!" I whispered to myself triumphantly before walking up to the Hippogriff confidently.

When I was only two feet away, he closed the gap by pushing his beak into my chest to nuzzle it. I laughed and stroked the back of his neck lovingly.

"He got to second base faster than you Spyder!" I called over my shoulder, electing laughs from the few people who actually got the joke.

"Hey! We were ten! That's just-!" He couldn't think of what to say and it just elected even more laughter from his peers.

"Okay now, who's next!" Hagrid finally asked as I returned to the rest of the class.

Spyder and Mako pulled me back as the class took a step back, leaving Harry all alone.

Harry almost had to back off but Buckbeak bowed at the last moment. Hagrid instructed Harry to pet Buckbeak slowly before picking him up and setting him on Buckbeak.

"I want a boyfriend with a Hippogriff", I immediately stated, watching as the majestic beast took off.

"You also want a boyfriend with a good taste in music, nice car, pale skin and oddly vampiric", Spyder listed on his fingers.

"You forgot that he also has to be a dog person", Mako threw in.

"Okay, so my boyfriend doesn't exist, less to break my heart over", I snapped, blushing as they laughed at my response.

Harry returned, and I noticed that while everyone was cheering on Harry, Malfoy rudely approached Buckbeak, throwing insults at the Hippogriff. Buckbeak reaered up and brought his large lotus corniculatus down on Malfoys arm. Hagrid jumped in and got Buckbeak to back off before picking up Malfoy bridle-style.

"I'll get you! You and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy cursed as Hagrid dismissed the laughing class.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Spyder exclaimed, completely extactic.

"It was all-" Mako replied before replicating the look perfectly, if aonly a little over-exaggerated.

"It was so great!" I exclaimed, gripping onto Spyders arm to stay up. "Man! WHAT A WUSS!"

This only sent us into a greater fit of giggles that ended up with on the floor in a quivering heap.

"What, do you think you are doing?" A cold voice snarled, ruining the moment.

We all gasped and scrambled to get up.

"Professor! WE were just-" I began to explain but he cut me off.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and two more weeks' detention", Snape snarled before storming down the hallways, most likely to his next class.

We all gave each other solemn looks while we walked silently to our next class.

When we entered, all the tables were pushed up against the wall, and there was a shaking wardrobe at the front of the class.

"Books away please, today will be a practical lesson", the man who gave me chocolate on the train instructed. "Inside this wardrobe is a Boggart, does anyone know what that is? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It takes the shape of what one fears the most", Hermione answered while Ron tried to figure out where he had come from.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. The counter spell for a Boggart is Ridiculous. Repeat after me, Ridiculous", Professor Lupin urged the class to repeat.

"This class is ridiculous", I heard Malfoy sneer from behind me while we repeated after the Professor.

The professor had Neville come up to face the Boggart first, which provided some entertainment for the rest of the class to see Snape in that horrid outfit. He then had us all form a line to face the Boggart, I was in line before some chick was.

It was finally my turn and I waited patiently for the Boggart to finish his transformation.

"You disappoint me Poison", a cold voice mocked when the Boggart finished turning into a man with a pinstripe suit, a tall top hat and a cane. He turned around and I gulped.

"As do you Octavious", I replied, feigning confidence.

"Ah-ta-ta, I think you need the proper punishment. Part two perhaps?" He smirked so evilly and I finally raised my wand to stop the torture, tears slipping down my cheeks smoothly.

"Ridiculous!" I forced out through my tightening throat.

Octavious' clothes changed into a clown dress that was very short and he was on a ball and juggling chainsaws that cut heavily into his hands when he caught them. I laughed at his face along with Spyder and Mako, everyone else just seemed disgusted.

The girl went up and she turned a snake into a jack-in-the-box. The Jack continued to lean forward at Harry until finally turning into a Dementor. Lupin jumped in front of Harry to stop it from attacking and it turned into the full moon. Lupin cast the speel, turning it into a balloon and dismissing the class.

---blihblah---

This detention was similar to the last one, me handing him ingredients and waiting patiently for the next demand. Only, this time, I found myself whispering 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire to myself.

"Stop that incessant whispering!" Snape finally snapped when I was singing about the shadows on the wall.

"Sorry Professor, I was just trying to entertain myself", I replied, hating every moment of this butt-kissery.

"Find another way that doesn't interrupt me."

"Yes sir", I replied dejectedly.

---blihblah---

I slumped into the same chair as I did after the last detention and let out a sigh of relief.

"Another late night with Snape?" Malfoys voice bit through my solace.

"Yea, he's such a jerk. He wouldn't let me sing to myself", I groaned, happy to vent the anger so quickly.

"What song was it?"

"You wouldn't know it, it's a _muggle_ song."

"Good point. Anything else interesting?"

"We were making Veritasum(or however you spell it)."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I'm just the Igor to his Dr. Finklestein."

"I won't even ask."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to bed."

I walked to the girls dorm and picked up Shade, cuddling him before changing into my pajama's and going to bed.

"_Where ever you are my pet, I will find you", Octavious voice repeated through out my dream of the torture he put me through._

I snapped up and out of bed and gasped as I gripped at my chest, trying to calm the anxiety attack that ripped though my chest. I finally got my heartbeat back to normal before getting ready for another day of magical learning.

At breakfast, Malfoy kept shooting looks at me, which I thoroughly ignored. I got up to walk to class before reaching to grab my bag, only to find it in the hands of Malfoy.

"Malfoy, give me back my bag", I grit out, holding my hand and waiting for the return of my bag.

"Nope, I'll carry it for you", Malfoy replied smugly before turning and walking away with my pack.

I scurried after him quickly and tried to get my bag back, but he kept eluding my attempts.

"MALFOY! Give it back before I decide to anthrax you!" I snarled just outside of our first class.

He just smirked before taking out my Monster book, handing it to me and continuing on with my bag. I let out a frustrated huff before tackling him and beginning to tear at his face and hair.

I'm usually not one to fight like a … well, a girl. But I have to make an exception for this dickhead. A group of students had formed the traditional circle and started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' while we rolled around in a furry of robes and fists.

I had just got him pinned down by the throat while I lifted my right hand and collected hydrogen sulphide from the nearby plants when an angry voice cut through the musical chanting of the other students.

"POISON! MALFOY! TO SNAPE"S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Hagrids voice roared, breaking me out of the trance that I seemed to be in.

I stumbled up and off of Malfoy before grabbing the abondanded bag that started the whole thing and taking off for the castle.

I ran to Snape class to collect him for our punishment. I opened the door slowly and his droning voice stopped while the older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked at me.

"Yes Poison, what is it?" Snape sneered, giving me a once-over and lifting a disaproving lip.

"Malfoy and I got in a fight and Hagrid told us to consult with you", I replied between gasps.

Snape glared at me for a second before chosing his best student to finish teaching the lesson and folling me to his study, where Malfoy was sitting.

I pulled my chair to the far wall, away from Draco before slumping uncermoniously into it and crossing my arms.

"I am very disapointed in the both of you!" Snape bit out as he glided around the table and sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"It's not my fault!" Malfoy immediately began. "I was just carrying her bag for her to take some pressure off her shoulders when she attacked me withotu warning!"

"That's not how it happened! You STOLE my bag and refused to return it to me when I asked for it politely! I gave you fair enough warning before scratcching at your 'oh-so-beautiful' face!" I put air-quotes around oh-so-beautiful and giving a complete look of disgust in Malfoys direction.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop it! The both of you! Snape interferred. "Poison, you will have yet another two weeks added to your detention and Draco, you will serve detention for a month alongside her. If either of you has a problem wioth it, too bad! Now go up to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can fix you up."

Malfoy and I left and walked on either side of the hall to the hospital wing.

"I was just trying to help you know…" Malfoy started. "Pansy said you had a nightmare and I know that Snape isn't being to easy on you for detention so I'd thought I'd take some of the weight off of your shoulders."

"Well I didn't need it! And I didn't have a nightmare!" I snarled at him, crossing my arms and locking my jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the walk to the hospital wing was quiet and tense. Upon Arriving, Madame Pomfrey began to fuss over all the bleeding scratches all over Malfoys face while I sat in one of the beds, waiting for my turn.

"Oh dear! What happened to the both of you?" She questioned as she got new supplies to finish cleaning up Malfoy, I really did a number on him.

"I attacked", I replied curtly and crossed my arms.

"WHAT! Why would you attack him?"

"He wouldn't give me back my bag", I huffed, a pout tugging at my lips.

She just shook her head and sent Malfoy on his way before bustling over to me to clean up the single, shallow cut on my neck. She sent me off as well and I headed for the next class, storming away from the Hospital Wing furiously.

"HEY! Wait up!" Malfoy called out.

My head snapped around to see the little Nazi-wanna-be jogging after me.

"NO!" I screamed at him before turning around and running as quickly away from him as my lithe form would allow.

He may have been faster than me, but I had more stamina. I entered the classroom and stopped to take a small breather before going over to sit in between Spyder and Mako.

---blihblah---

A few weeks after the incident, Slytherins tried much harder to avoid me, and other houses tried to hang out with me for 'protection'. WHAT AM I? A CONDOM! Anyway, everyone seemed to be completely worried about this Sirius Black guy being close to the school and how trying to catch him was 'Trying to catch smoke, with your bare hands.'

Well, Smog can catch smoke with his bare hands, but he's like eighty…

Something happened to the Gryffindor painting or something, so everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall.

I had gotten in a corner 'lured' Snake, Spyder and Mako over so we could zip our sleeping bags together like we used to do and sleep together.

---blihblah---

I woke up the next morning to the snickers of all the other third years. I groaned a rolled over in the sleeping bag so I was on my back and looked up at the upside down faces of the other third years.

"What?" I forced through morning mouth.

"What were you four doing?" An anonymous Hufflepuff questioned before snickering behind her perfectly manicured hand.

"Sleeping, now go away… sleepy-time not over", Spyder mumbled, on the verge of consciousness, but not quite there yet before wrapping one of his arms around me and pulling me into him.

Mako did the same and I was stuck in between the two boys.

"Whore", a few of the people in the group snickered before leaving us to our extra-large sleeping bag.

"Spyder!" I chided, smacking his hand away from my boob.

He just groaned and tried to get it again. I swatted his hand away and slid out of the sleeping bag before he could try it again. He groped around for me before finding Mako and pulling him close.

"Losers", I whispered to myself before turning around to face Snapes angry features. "Hello Professor."

He just looked even unhappy before gripping my ear and tearing off through the halls, taking me to a giant gargoyle that jumped out of the way to reveal a stair case. Snape lead me up the stairs, ignoring my mewls for mercy.

He basically threw me into the room at the top of the stairs where Dumbledore sat behind a large, cluttered desk in the equally cluttered room.

"She was sharing a sleeping bag with three other students, male, students", he drawled, sneering down at me as I stood up.

"They are my family! The only family I have! How can you keep me from them?" I asked passionately, looking between the two adults.

"Severus, they are very close, you cannot blame them for trying be close", Dumbledore finally commented, giving me a wink. "There will be no punishment, for either party."

"Yes Professor", Snape sneered, completely angry at the turn of events.

"Severus, will you leave us? I must talk with Miss Poison in private."

"Yes Professor", Snape sneered once more before leaving.

"Please, take a seat", Dumbledore instructed, waving at the plush chair in front of his desk. "Lemon tart?"

"Yes please", I smiled at the almost senile old man while taking the lemon-head from his hand.

"It seems, you have a knack for getting into trouble", Dumbledore began. "I wished to talk to you about the use of your… developed powers."

"Oh… you mean the poison thing…"

"Yes, I would appreciate if you did not try to kill anymore students while attending Hogwarts. You may leave now", Dumbledore excused me.

---blihblah---

Upon entering the classroom, everyone did the typical teenager thing and looked at me.

"Ah, Poison, Mr. Malfoy explained the situation, please take your seat", Lupin continued teaching while I sat down in my usual seat.

Spyder mouthed 'what happened to you?' and I just mouthed 'I'll tell you later' back to him, a little upset that Malfoy was pushing his feet to reach mine underneath my seat. When he started sitting behind us, I'll never know. I whipped my head around to glare at him, only to freeze in my tracks upon seeing the delightful smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I turned away before he could.

I heard him huff at me and he continued to kick at my feet. Class couldn't end fast enough for me, because during study hall, if a teacher saw any funny business, they were sure to knock it off before it escalated into anything more.

It ended much slower than I would have liked, but I was out the door as soon as we were dismissed, Spyder and Mako on my heels while I explained what had happened in Dumbledore's office. I gave them each a big hug before we entered the study hall and split to go sit at our own tables.

I took out my potions homework and my ink well when I felt someone sit next to me on the bench. I turned my head slightly to see Malfoy getting out his own potions homework. I groaned and finished getting my supplies out, ignoring Malfoys attempts to get my attention.

About halfway through my homework, I felt a hand place itself on my knee. I froze and looked at Malfoy, who was still doing his work with his free hand, acting like he hadn't placed his hand on me. I pushed his hand off and swiftly kicked him under the table, making him cringe slightly. I finished up my potions essay and got to work on the extra-credit.

I just about had all of my homework done when a certain hand placed itself on my leg, higher than the last time. I shoved his hand off none to nicely before slamming my fist on his upper thigh, making him gasp and screw up his face in pain.

I finished my homework and stood to leave, only to be stopped by Professor Snape.

"Poison, where do you think you are going?" He drawled, placing his hand on my shoulder to lead me back to my seat.

"I finished my homework and I need to stretch, may I have permission to leave sir?" I replied, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

He looked down his hooked nose before excusing me to go stretch.

About halfway through the last section of my stretches, the bell signaling the start of lunch interrupted me. I turned to look at the grand doors of the castle, only to groan in frustration.

"Malfoy, do you have a life? Or are you wasting it on stalking me?" I sneered at him as he approached.

"No day could be wasted on you", he attempted to charm.

"Gag me with a spork will you?" I retorted, going back to my stretches and flips.

"What's a spork?"

"A spoon and a fork combined. Now leave me alone."

He was just too persistent for his own good, he didn't leave when Snake, Spyder and Mako came to join me for our stretches.

"FREAK!" I screamed at Malfoy as he tried to do a hand walking spring jump. "Mako please, I can't help him to the hospital wing, he's too annoying. Do it for me?"

"Fine", he groaned, picking Malfoy up none to gently and jogging off to the castle.

"Are you okay?" Spyder asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and tugging me to his side.

"NO!" I replied, over exaggerating my disgust, okay… not really. "He won't leave me alone! During DADA, he was playing footsies, and he kept putting his hand on my leg during study hall."

"WHAT! I'LL KILL HIS PANSY-A-" Spyder began to flip out, before I caught him around the waist to stop his ranting.

"Dumbledore said we can't kill his students", I informed, releasing his hips.

"Then we can wait 'till he is no longer a student", Snake piped up, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"YEA! We just have to wait for the year to be over!" Spyder exclaimed his energy renewed.

Mako returned with out Malfoy and we finished up our exercises quickly before running to get some lunch.

---blihblah---

I was looking forward to our DADA lesson today, until Snape stormed in and started up a projector while closing the blinds. He walked to the front of the class and pulled down a white sheet for the projector and whirling around.

"Page three-hundred-and-ninety-four", He demanded.

Spyder looked at me and I looked at Mako. Mako shrugged and I turned to Spyder, giving him a shrug as well.

Snape kept repeating the page number when Hermione opened her fat-know-it-all mouth to complain about what we were learning about. I commended Snape for telling her off, then immediately regretted it because he repeated the page number again.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Snape sneered to the class.

Hemrione answered of course.

"An animagus can transform at will, a werewolf has no choice."

Snape told Hermione off for talking out of turn before continuing on with his lesson. The lesson proved interesting, he was probably bitter against the animal or something.

---blihblah---

"Sir", I spoke up to Snape during my detention.

"What?" He hissed, adding an ingredient to the same potion we made the first time.

"Why are we making an aphrodisiac?" I asked nervously.

"We are not making an aphrodisiac."

"Yes we are, wolfsbane and eye of newt can be used for aphrodisiacs…"

"But the wormswood counteracts that property."

"But the bezoar counteracts the property of the wormswood that makes the wolfsbane and eye of newt unaffective."

Snape paused in his work for a moment before shaking his head and finishing up the potion. Instead of excusing me, he made me sit down while he grabbing some books off his private shelves and sitting down to scan over them.

Almost an hour later, he looked up at me in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"Um… aphrodisiacs can also be used as an agent to give someone a heart-attack…. Therefore, a form of poison…."

"Fifty points for Slytherin, and tomorrow, you will help me fix this potion so it won't be an aphrodisiac."

I nodded and left as quickly as I could. Why was it so important that it WASN'T an aphrodisiac? I contemplated as I skipped over the chair and went straight to bed.

_I may not have found out where you are yet, but I'm close…_

I snapped awake and got ready for school, trying to figure out the meaning of my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Poison, what's bugging you?" Spyder asked as we slowly strolled to our next class.

I gave him an unsure look before glancing over to Mako and Snake.

"I keep having these dreams… and all it is, is HIS voice, saying he's looking for us. He's almost found us. It's just screwing up my fung-shwe ", I replied, looking at my feet pad on the stone floors of the grand castle.

We fell into a silence as they tried to figure out my dreams as well.

"See you later", I mumbled as we all split to go to our separate classes.

"So who is this mysterious 'he' you were talking about", a very obnoxious voice asked from my side.

I glanced at Malfoy before rolling my eyes.

"Do you have a death-wish or something? God, you're so annoying! Do you think that for once I could have a breather without having to smell your arrogance?" I snapped, picking up my pace and leaving the surprised boy in the hallway of equally shocked, but still moving teenagers.

---blihblah---

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, aside from Hermione complaining that Snape was favoring the Slytherins when he gave me five points on my potion. And then whining about being a really bad student when she realized that my potion, was in fact perfect and hers was off hue and too thick.

Now, we find our heroine, cough me cough, sitting and waiting for her teacher to get out all the necessary ingredients to make the potion we did last night with a few extra to change the components.

"What do you suggest we start off with?" Snape, the teacher I remind, asked, looking at me to watch my every move.

I looked at the ingredients then to the cauldron. I started the fire underneath the cauldron to bring the water to a boil. I studied the ingredients carefully before looking up to the teacher who was watching my every move in anticipation.

"What am I supposed to be making?" I asked him, unsure if he would give the specifics or not.

"A potion to... help someone keep their mind", He answered after a long minute.

I tilted my head to the side as blurry pictures of books pages appeared in my minds eye, raking over the ingredients and comparing them to the few words that stood out. I looked back to the cauldron to check it before picking up the wolfsbane and examining it carefully. I tore it into to smaller pieces and set them back down before moving on to the other ingredients, readying them to be placed into the potion.

My eyes flicked to Professor Snape as I began adding the first of the ingredients, not bothering with adding them separately; he cringed, awaiting a plume of smoke. When nothing came, he gave me an astonished look.

I picked up the wolfsbane and sprinkled it cautiously into the bubbling liquid, watching it flash a green before going violet. I then picked up a bit of salt and let half a cup tilt into it before setting it down. I turned around and smiled at the Professor.

"Done", I said with the outmost confidence.

"Are you sure? Is that all that needs to be in there? Why did you use salt?" He pounced, questioning almost every move I had made.

"Yes I'm sure, that's all and it was to counteract the drowsy affects that the toe of frog would give when mixed with the wolfsbane", I replied smugly. I had the power in this situation, and it pleased me. Now it was my turn to pounce. "Who's the werewolf?"

He froze in mid scoop, before placing the ladle down carefully on the desk next to the cauldron.

"What makes you think it was a werewolf that the potion is for?" He replied, turning to me slowly, trying to seem casual.

"I would have left out the wolfsbane if I wasn't sure what it was for, but I remember reading somewhere that wolfsbane and bezoars where only used together in a potion to help a werewolf keep his human mind during the transformation. Who is the werewolf?" I snarled out the last bit, concerned for the safety of my family.

"Dumbledore is aware of who he is, that is all that is important. Your detention will be postponed until we see if your potion works", he snarled in dismissal.

I frowned at him before bustling around the oversized pot and walking briskly back to my common room; where I allowed myself the pleasure of sinking into my favorite chair to relax by the fireplace. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, feeling some of the angry rolling away from me.

"Please tell me what makes you hate me so, oh fair angel of my heart", a dreamy voice sighed from where Malfoy usually sat after my detentions.

"A creep keeps stalking me", I snarled before forcing myself out of my chair, only to be intercepted by Malfoy.

I pushed me back into my chair and hunched over me so that I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell his breath as well, and it held a hint of alcohol.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Only on my love for you", he purred.

I shoved him away from me and ran to my dorm before he could try anything else. Whatever was going through his head when I left him was something that would have scared me. But I wouldn't know until it was too late.

---blihblah---

I got up on my weekend and dressed in my show clothes, just for the sake of memories. Not the horrid ones that made me reduce to a sniveling, hurt girl, but the ones that made me smile, and miss the old life.

I sighed sadly before picking up a pair of old PE sweats the were too big and a baggy long sleeved shirt to slip on over my show outfit. I rolled my head before going to face another boring, Malfoy-stalker filled day.

I walked to breakfast uninterrupted and sat down to eat a peaceful meal. I smiled; today was turning out to be a great day.

"POISON!" Spyders voice shouted from across the hall.

"WHAT?" I shouted back at him.

"MAKO WAS HAVING A WET DREAM LAST NIGHT!" He replied, breaking down into laughter at the look on said boys face.

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

He couldn't reply and just shook his head.

After breakfast, we all convened to the edge of the Black Lake.

"So, who was it about?" I asked, bumping shoulders with Mako.

He mumbled and gave me a dark look.

"Who?" Spyder asked, joining in the teasing.

"I said it was… histjognahoer", He replied, blushing so badly he looked like an overly ripe tomatoe.

"Who?" Spyder and I egged, leaning in closer.

"Hermione Granger", he spit out at last, looking in his lap and fiddling with the edge of his pants.

"Awww", I swooned, hugging him. "My little Mako has grown up!" Tears began to fall from my eyes; this was truly a note worthy moment.

"'ata boy, Shark-boy!" Spyder exclaimed, clapping his back approvingly.

"I'm glad you've moved on", Snake added, turning the page of the book he was reading.

I felt something cold brush against my mind and shivered. I looked at Spyder and he didn't seem to notice it. I brushed it off as me being paranoid. If he was here, the others would have felt it too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY! If you read any of my stories and like them, please send me reviews, it hurts my non-existent heart when you don't.**_

"Malfoy!" I stormed down the hall and into the common room. I tossed the thirteen roses on the table in front of him. "I. Do. Not. Like. You."

He just smirked and waved his hand as if to dismiss me.

"Not now deary, I'm discussing business", he spoke tom me like he would to a young child.

I huffed before storming out of the common room and towards the great doors that led outside. It may be past curfew, but I needed to blow some steam. I leaned against the closed doors and watched a familiar dark form slink to the Whomping Willow. I pushed off the doors and ran after him, careful not to make too much noise. I watched professor Snape pause the tree before disappearing into a hole at the base. I waited all of two seconds before making my decision.

I followed after him and followed him into a building that was dusty, and broken. He walked up the stairs where we could hear voices coming from, although, he didn't know I was behind him.

He flung open the door and charged in, wand blazing. I followed in after him and stood there staring at the strange bunch as they looked at me.

"Watashi wa, Poison –desu", I said in Japanese. "Never-mind, keep on going, I'm sure I can be of use."

Everyone stared at me for a moment.

"How did you get in here?" Snape sneered at me.

"Followed your greasy butt", I replied, shrugging my shoulder.

The man who looked like he was a prison escapee let out a bark like laughter.

"Oh Snivellus! Even little girls know you are disgusting!" The man laughed out, circling around towards us, but Snape stopped him with his wand.

"Step back Sirius", Snape glared.

I took a few steps to the right and stepped forward to join the larger group.

Snape took a few steps forward before Harry used a spell to knock him into the bed.

"Prove to me that he is Pettigrew!" Harry demanded, pointing his wand at Professor Lupin and the escapee.

The prison escapee took a wand off the floor and pointed it at Ron. I had to suppress the noise of shock that wanted to force itself out of me. He waved it harshly at the rat that had jumped onto the floor. He continued to point it at the rat, hitting it with the spell just as it was in the hole in the wall. I watched in surprise as Lupin and Escapee pulled rat-man out of the hole.

"Old friends!" The man sniveled to Escapee. "Oh Sirius, how are you?"

Sirius pulled his arm roughly and threw him into the center of the room.

"Dude, ever hear of a dentist?" I found myself commenting.

The man looked over at me and a disgusting grin stretched over his fat face.

"Ah, Poison, how has it been, without your dear Ring leader hovering over your shoulder?" He sneered.

I charged at him and grabbed his collar just as Lupin caught one arm and the escapee caught the other.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM!" I screamed, trying to escape the grasp that the adult men had on me.

I struggled as the rat-man replied.

"He came to us, when you escaped. He asked us to find you. He so badly misses play time", the man answered, causing me to struggle more.

I sagged in their grip as I realized what that meant. He HAD found us; he just didn't want us to know. Something happened and we all moved outside.

I watched Harry and Sirius talk off to the side and staring at the clouded sky. I glanced to the man who was begging for mercy and giving stupid reasons. My fists clenched, I could kill him now. I felt the anthrax from the house hidden by the tree collect into the air around my hands in a grey cloud.

I stood and walked towards the man slowly, my eyes crazed and my breath ragged. Ron, Hermione and the man looked at me as I approached, shock written on their faces.

"Now or later?" I hissed at the man, knowing he would know what I meant if he had spoken to Octavious.

"Never", he choked out, tears welling from his eyes.

"Chose one. Would you like to die now, or later?" I stepped closer, raising my hands to show him the end was near.

Lupin let out a strangled scream and all looked over to see Sirius hugging him and pounding on his chest. No one noticed Peter run and grab Lupins dropped wand as the teacher transformed before our very eyes.

Lupin- the werewolf- pushed Sirius back and looked at the group of teenagers there before charging at us, in my fright, I released the anthrax into the grass, killing it instantly while Snape tried to guard us.

We all got knocked to the ground and the werewolf advanced once more only to stop and sniff at the air. He sniffed a few more times before walking on all fours towards me. A black dog tackled the wolf and they began fighting.

I watched in horror as the canines fought. A howl in the distance made the werewolf stop and run away towards the sound as it repeated. My head snapped to the black dog just in time to see it fumble off the cliff and Harry run after it.

I turned back to professor Snape when He began ordering myself and Hermione to help Ron up to the Hospital wing while he looked for everyone's lost wands.

---blihblah---

I was told to stay in my dormitory by Dumbledore at the first lights of dawn when he came to check on Ron, Harry and Hermione. I agreed ruefully and stalked back to my common room, scaring a first year out of my favorite seat.

I relaxed into it, careful of my newly mended bruised ribs.

"I was wondering when you would return", Malfoys voice drawled from his chair.

I glanced at him and gave a look of utter disgust.

"I'm going to be kind right now Malfoy, because I'm tired. Date Pansy, she really wants your babies. I don't want anything to do with your Hitler-kids okay", I sighed and turned away from him.

I effectively ignored Malfoy for the first twenty minutes after that. But he was too damn persistent and I left to go find Snake, Mako and Spyder.

"Poison!" Spyders voice shouted from down the hall.

"Guys", I replied as they ran up to me, my voice filled with relief. "Boy am I glad to see you. Even though two of you severely annoy me to death and the other hardly talks."

We all shared a small laugh before collapsing to the ground from the force of our group hug.

"Where were you last night? We were supposed to meet at the picture of the trolls in ballerina outfits chasing that one guy", Spyder asked finally, pulling away from our hug.

"I was battling a werewolf", I replied, completely honest because I knew that they wouldn't believe me.

"Haha very funny", Mako said, crossing his arms.

I just smiled at him and decided not to tell them about Octavious' return. It would be a while before he decided to put his plan into action, let's enjoy what we have right now.

---blihblah---

Well, the Dursleys wouldn't take us after learning where we disappeared to. But Harry said that maybe Ron's mom would let us stay at the Burrow. SO we camped out in the gutter in front of the Dursleys while Harry owled Ron and his family to see if they would take us.

Less than a week later, a commotion was going on in the Dursleys living room and two red identical red heads exited the house.

"You the carni's?" One asked, as the other observed the car in the driveway.

"Yea", We all replied together.

"Okay then, Mum said you can live with us", the one examining the car said.

"Let's get a move on!" the first one commanded.

We all entered the Dursleys house and used their fireplace to return to the Burrow.

---blihblah---

Over the summer, Spyder, Snake, Mako and myself became distant. They no longer wanted to learn magic, they wished to return to Octavious and the circus life; while I wished to continue my learning at Hogwarts, and never return to Octavious.

They left and I went into a state of depression for a month. During that month, Fred, George and I became close; playing pranks on the others in the house.

A month after that, we learned that Da-as I had began to call Arthur since I became one of the Weasleys children- had bought tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for us, Harry and Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fred! George! This is amazing!" I hollered at him as we watched the Irish beat the Bulgarians. I was wearing my show outfit, but had charmed the black to be white and my face was painted as well.

"I know!" They both replied before we all screamed our heads off when the Irish seeker caught the snitch.

Later, we find ourselves dancing around Ron and making fun of his love for Viktor Krum.

"Oh, Krum!" I chanted while the twins sang to him. I turned around so my back was facing Ron and wrapped my arms around myself and made really fake make-out noises while running my hands on my arms and sides.

He made a strangled cat noise and jumped on me. We stopped wrestling when an explosion was heard.

"Looks like the Irish have started celebrating", Fred commented, looking at the ceiling of the tent.

His dad came in, all the color drained form his face as Fred said this.

"They're not the Irish", he said, fear seeping into his voice. "Hurry, grab your wands and run to the woods, don't look back."

During the scramble to run to the woods, I was split from my family and knocked to the ground. I waited for the stampede to stop and all was quiet. I finally stood and looked at the burnt tents around me. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and dogged behind one of the tents that remained more intact.

I peered around the charred post to see a man who was definitely older than me, but not old enough to look old bend over Harry's knocked out from and take his wand. He walked away, searching the ruins before looking up at the sky and pointing the stolen wand up while screaming a spell. A green light shot out of the wand and into the clouds where a giant green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth formed. He dropped the wand and ran away quickly after taking a glance around.

My eyes jumped to Harry when I saw some major movements from him. He was getting up and I sprinted over to help him.

"You okay?" I asked, my voice low incase there were more people.

"Yea", he replied while we walked over to pick up his discarded wand. "Do you know what those things were?"

I was about to reply when we were surrounded by adults pointing there wands at us and telling us to drop our wands to the ground.

Hermione and Ron jumped into the circle with us and told the adults to back off.

"They're under the mark! His mark!" one man with an insane looking mustache yelled at Dad who had tried to get them to lower their wands.

"Who's mark?" Harry and I asked in unison.

"That's You-Know-Who's-Mark", Hermione replied as we all looked up at the sky.

"You must be taken in for questioning!" Mustache man ordered, the group made a move at us.

"WAIT! I saw who did it!" I said, stepping forward with a confident look on my face. "It was a man, late twenties to early thirties. He had Black, straw like hair and freaky facial twitch. Like this", I imitated it the best I could.

The man in the mustache stared at me with horror written all over his face.

"Very well than", He put his wand away and the others followed suit.

---blihblah---

The rest of summer went by kind of slowly. Shopping was fun, but the train ride was better.

"Forge, Gred, Lee, Turn around", I groaned. We were almost to the school and I needed to change into my robes.

They mumbled something about 'girls' while turning around so I could change. I may have been in Slytherin, but I convinced them that it made for good prank possibilities because I knew where the common room was, so we would spend most of our time together this year.

I finished changing quickly and sat down, letting the boys change quickly as well.

"So, I was thinking the first thing we could do was give the girls unsightly body hair", I said, planning our first prank of the year.

"I don't know, I was thinking something with more umph", Fred added.

"Make the hair gold and red?" Lee suggested.

We all looked at each other for a moment before letting big grins bust out on our faces. We high-fived before we got to work composing the hex to do it; this year was going to be good.

---blihblah---

I sat at my table, throwing the occasional pea at Fred or George, sometimes even Ron during Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech. I stopped however, when Professor Snape threw me a look, and started to pay attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

He was talking about some schools joining us because Hogwarts was holding the Triwizard Championships. The first school entered. It was an all girls French school and I couldn't help but laugh as all the males did the typical male thing and watched their butts as they passed.

Then the Bulgarian all boys school entered, and as one of them blew fire off to the side, I caught his eyes and smiled at him.

Barty Crouch-a.k.a. Mustache-man- laid out the rules, which upset quite a few students, including Fred and George.

During dinner, the boy who had caught eyes with me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hallo, I am Gennadiy Kraus. I could not help but notice your beautiful eyes", he charmed with a very thick accent.

"Thank you! No-ones commented on my eyes before", I found myself gushing. "Call me Poison!"

He smiled at me before taking my hand, and kissing the knuckles. He gave me another smile before returning to his table.

"I don't want you to talk to him", Malfoy snarled from beside me.

"And I don't want you to talk to me. Seeing as how that doesn't stop you, I will continue to talk to Tall, Dark and Handsome", I replied, giving the Bulgarian a wave and a smile from across the room. "Man, I would SOOOOO tap that!"

Malfoy huffed and continued to eat his roast pig and I my steak(which I had commandeered from Fred/George).

After dinner, Gennadiy found me to say goodnight before I walked into my common room. He really was sweet.

---blihblah---

I was reading a book that Dad was glad to get me because it was a muggle book, and I promised he could investigate it when I was done reading it. It really was a hoot, Vampires that went to high school, genius. I turned the page to read why Edward couldn't go out in the sun and laughed out loud.

"SPARKLY VAMPIRES!" I found myself hollering in delight. I was laughing so hard I dropped my book.

"You have a beautiful laugh", an accented voice said from my right.

I looked at Gennadiy with a big smile.

"Thank you, everyone else just thinks it's obnoxious. I think it sounds like a machine gun", I shared a short giggle with him.

"Vat's a machine gun?" He asked abruptly.

"It's a muggle thing that shoots out a piece of metal that can be fatal if you used correctly", I replied, taking my book from him when he handed it back to me.

"Oh", he whispered to himself. "Have you ever used one?"

No!" I replied, laughing afterwards. "You have to have a license to own a gun, and to use it."

"I see… do you know someone who has used one?"

I found myself smiling at his questions about muggles and answering them. A bell rang, signaling I had to go to my next class.

"Oh... I have to go to class right now Gennadiy. I'll talk to you later?" I asked as I collected my book and bag to go to class.

"Yes please!" he immediately replied before blushing and stuttering.

I smiled and gave him a short peck on the check before running off to class.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop!" I screamed at Gennadiy. I thought he was nice for about the first week, and now he's trying to rape me. Yep, that sweet boy I wanted for my boyfriend is now the hot man trying to steal my pride and joy, which I had managed to keep even after play time with Octavious. We're talking about my virginity.

I struggled even more against him when he was flung off of me.

"Vat do you think you doing!" an angry Bulgarian yelled at Gennadiy while large, rough hands grasped me and pulled me into a protective position behind their owner.

"Viktor I-" Gennadiy tried to explain but Viktor cut him off.

"NO! I do not vant your excuses! Wait until Karkarof hears of this!" the Bulgarian shouted at Gennadiy.

Gennadiy scampered off and my savior turned around to me. I gasped when I realized it was Viktor Krum, Ron's crush(lol).

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Now I am", I whispered, my voice shaking lightly. "I'm Poison."

"I know, Gennadiy vould not shut up. I am Viktor Krum", he replied, holding my hand gently with his and kissing the knuckles.

"I know that, my brother Ron has a man-crush on you", I giggled at his confused look. "He thinks you're the greatest thing to happen to Quidditch."

Viktor let out a deep chuckle before looking at me intently. I stepped back a little, his look scaring me.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said abashedly, realizing that he was scaring me. "I vas just vondering if you had a class right now."

"No, it's my free period", I replied, looking at my feet suddenly nervous. "Do you want to go to the library with me?"

He nodded vigorously before we both walked in silence to the library. Our hands brushed against each others occasionally, but nothing much else happened. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it seemed like we didn't really need to say anything.

I'm not saying I'm in love with the guy or anything, because I'm not. I just feel safe with his presence. I was studying ingredients for a prank that Fred and George want to play against Snape, and he just sat there, watching me.

I was closing a book after getting all the notes I could get from it when the bell rang. Viktor took the book and told me to go to my next class, he 'vould' take care of the book.

I was almost late for potions because of how far it was from the library. I sat down next to Neville Longbottom-my partner- and set up our cauldron before Snape came in and started taking points off of Neville for not setting it up.

Potions went by smoothly; minimal corrections were needed on the potion because Neville was beginning to get how things worked in this class.

---blihblah---

"Fred! George! I got the lists!" I ran up to them and handed them two pieces of parchment. One was for the prank, the other was an aging potion. "I don't think the aging potion will work against the ageline though…"

The had walked away from me, scheming by themselves. I sighed, oh well; it gives me more time to return to _New Moon_, the sequel to the muggle book I was reading earlier. I plopped onto the bleachers that were off to the side of the Goblet of Fire and began to read the book. I glanced up when the twins came dancing in, showing off the potions.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione sang into her book.

The twins asked her why, and she said something about the ageline and Dumbledore when the twins just denied her accusation and drank the potion. They waited a second before putting their names in the goblet, nothing happened and they bathed in the applause of everyone. They were suddenly thrown from the circle and they grew beards that were grey.

They began fighting about who said it would work before running out to go to the infirmary.

I laughed at their escaping forms. I glanced at Hermione and she was shaking her head.

---blihblah---

I waited impatiently while Dumbledore danced around the room, saying something boring about the games.

The first name was ejected from the goblet.

"From Drumstrang, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced, folding the singed paper in his hand.

The goblet spat out something that looked an awful lot like a coffee filter while everyone clapped vigorously for Viktor. Everyone stopped as soon as Dumbledore caught the coffee filter in his hand.

"From Beauxbatons, Fluer Delacour."

The goblet spat out another name.

"And from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

Dumbledore turned around to go into the other room with the contestants and other headmasters when the goblet started acting up.

"Dumbledore!" I found myself saying to catch his attention.

He turned around and noticed the goblets actions immediately. He stalked forward, his head tilted to the side and the goblet spat out another slip of lined paper.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore called out questioningly. No one moved and Dumbledore was suddendly very angry. "Harry Potter!"

Harry stumbled forward with fear and confusion all over his face as Dumbledore grabbed his arm roughly and brought him into the room with the others.

My eyes couldn't help but flick over to Professor Moody, who's tounge twitched out of his mouth before he took a swig from his flask and shook his head as if it tasted horrible. I narrowed my eyes and decided to watch him more carefully from now on.

---blihblah---

Whispers in the hall of what had happened last night rang in my ears like an annoying buz. It wouldn't go away, I had to escape. I ran outside and to the edge of the black lake, sitting at the start of the warf and staring out over it's dark beauty.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes and taking in the beautifuly dangerous nature around me. I could feel the toxins pumping through the plants veins, helping it create it's food. I released my breath and smiled, right now was the perfect time to stretch.

I striped down to my ACDC boxers and tanktop that I wore underneath my shirt and began to stretch out normally for a little bit before launching into a full out circus performance.

I flipped and rebounded, twisting in the air and letting a few of the surrounding poisons join me in dance. The greens, yellows, pinks and greys swirled around my form, following it, protecting it. I lost myself to the feeling of freedom, letting nature flow through me and into my routine.

I finished with a leap, spinning three times and rotating into a low position, finishing off the performance. Sweat poured down my neck and forehead as I breathed deeply after the hour long performance.

I was jolted from my reveire by a thundering round of applause. I jumped and looked at the group that had formed. People from the french and Bulgarian schools, and students from my own school stood there and applaused my performance.

I blushed and gathered my clothes before brushing through them and into the castle. I hid in a broom closet, ashamed that someone had seen me. I slid my uniform back on slowly when I finally stopped sweating and my heart rate returned to normal.

I peered out of the closet cautiosuly before entering the hall and walking down to the dungeons. I wandered the dungeon hallways in a daydream.

I was still with Spyder, Snake and Mako, we were sleeping in a parks junglegym. We were happy. We were together as a family.

Tears fell from my eyes freely. I couldn't help it, I missed them. I collapsed in the middle of the hallway and just cried my heart out. I gripped the robes of whoever had hugged me to comfort my crying form. And I cried and cried until I was an empty husk. There were no tears left.

I looked up into the face of whoever helped me and let the gasp escape my lips.

"Malfoy…" I whimpered, touching his cheek with frail hand,

"I don't know what's wrong, but I'll be there for you", He whispered before closing his eyes and leaning into me.

I watched his face near mine slowly and found my throat going even dryer than it was. I swallowed just before his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips to kiss him back, bringing my hands up to his shoulders, resting them there.

He pulled me closer to him and applied more pressure to the kiss. I pulled away slowly and looked at our laps. He just held me, letting me think through what had just happened.

What was the kiss supposed to mean? I definitely felt something different than when Octavious kissed me, but I didn't like it either.

I looked up at Draco's face with a weary one.

"I'm sorry", I choked out, I would have cried if there was anything left.

"I understand. You need more time. But we can still be friends?" He was so hopeful, I couldn't say no, not now, it's what I needed.

"Yea, friends."


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and I stayed friends, just friends. No tacky little 'best friends' or 'friends with benefits', just friends. Yep, friends with loads of sexual tension; great friends. Viktor thought it was a little weird for me to hang out with one, the other or both at first, but he got over it; I think… Shows what I know.

Anyway, right now, I'm waiting for the first task to start with Draco since, well, since Viktor is actually participating.

"Who do you think will win?" Draco asked giddily, moving around his seat.

"I think that all of them will pass, because I think that's the point of the game", I replied, turning to him and trying to hold him still. "You're moving too much, it's bothering me."

"Fine then", Draco mumbled, pouting like a five year old.

"That only works when a girl does it", I joked, turning back to the field and barely hearing his reply.

"That explains a lot…"

First we watch Cedric beat his Swedish Short-Snout by transfiguring a rock into a dog to keep it distracted, then Fleur fail-feat the Welsh Green, and then Viktor almost die trying to poke the damn Chinese Fireballs eyes out. We waited for Harry's dragon to appear though.

Harry just shrugged and raced forward to get the golden egg. His progress was stopped by a Hungarian Horntail crawling over a rock and towards him. Harry tried to get the egg but was stopped by the dragons tail, Harry ran around like a little girl before summoning his broom and flying up to get out of the dragons path, the dragon BROKE its restraints trying to get to him.

Harry flew out of sight but we could hear the destruction going on for a few minutes. Harry returned and scooped up the egg while the Dragon Handlers raced in on brooms to capture the lose beast.

"Wow, why do I get the distinct feeling that we're going hear about this later", I mumbled to Draco as we exited the roaring stands.

And we did hear about it, except, instead of 'running like a little girl' Harry had been 'waiting for the opportune moment'. Way to tell the fish story people.

---blihblah---

I watched in horror as Snape spoke. He spoke cursed words.

"There is a ball that accompanies the Triwizard Tournament. It is called the Yule Ball. I will be teaching you traditional dances so as not to humiliate my house. Poison, please help me demonstrate."

"I think I'm a little young for you", I choked out, trying not to laugh and or cry.

"Nonsense. Hurry-up, we haven't got all day", he ordered, waving his arms around flamboyantly.(lol, sound familiar-ish Labyrinth watchers?)

I let out a nervous laugh.

"I never knew how well the Labyrinth lines worked for Pedophiles", I laughed out, climbing over my house mates to get away from the teacher.

Snape let out an angry growl before ordering Crabbe and Goyle to catch me. Usually, this would have been easy to escape, but seeing as how I was crawling over them at that precise moment, I was forced to waltz with Snape.

I may never live my life the same now. I was dancing with Captain Hook Nose. The manliest man in tights; I'm gonna cry.

---blihblah---

Not to brag or anything, but after everyone learned of the Yule ball, GIRLS DOMINATED THE SCHOOL. I pointed out to Draco how he seemed to be having problems with getting a date to the ball.

"Hey Draco, why don't you have a date yet?" I asked, poking his chest while I was using his lap as a pillow. We were sitting in the common room so I didn't have to worry about Viktor tearing his head off.

"Because… Because, girls are dominating the school! I can't get one alone!" He replied, his eyes wide and going into freak-out mode.

"Oh and I'm not a girl?" I joked, sitting up and crossing my arms and pretending to be hurt.

"Merlin! You ARE a girl! Will you go with me?" He asked, seemingly remembering that I did in fact have a vagina.

"Thank you for noticing my femininity too little too late. Viktor had already invited me, as soon as he heard about it", I replied, laughing at his crest-fallen appearance. "Just go with pug- I mean Pansy."

We stayed in the common room into late hours of the night, until someone actually complained about us and brought in Snape.

Well, we had a Hogsmead trip a week before the ball, which gave me an opportunity to get a dress, since I almost didn't own one. I went into a shop that had wizarding gowns in the windows and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me", I called out to catch the woman behind the counters attention.

"Yes dear?" she asked, turning around and catching my eyes with her hazy blue ones. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help my make a dress", I answered nervously, putting my wrists on the edge of the counter.

"Of course dear! What would you like me to make?"

I smiled at her before slipping the drawing onto the table. She glanced at it before bustling around and taking my measurements. She rang it up to seven sickles and five knuts.

"I'll send it to you when I'm done with it dear. I'll need your name to do that."

"Poison, I'm a Slytherin at Hogwarts, and before the end of the week would be superb."

She smiled and told me not to worry; it would only take two days.

Now that I had that done and over with, time to get some candy. I mauled Honeydukes, I bought at least two of everything that I thought I would like. The shop-keep quickly taught me the spell to make my load smaller and larger before moving onto the next costumer.

I visited Zonko's but left quickly because there were too many people crammed into one place. There wasn't any time left to do anything else which saddened me, but I had gotten what I needed so I was fine.

I returned to the grand castle and studied out by the lake while Viktor exercised with fan-girls giggling after him. I rolled my eyes and continued studying.

The night of the Yule Ball was approaching quickly, and I couldn't wait. I had my makeup, dress and shoes, now all I needed was the ball to arrive.

---blihblah---

I looked at myself in the mirror, unsure of how I looked. I was wearing the dress; it was acid green with a slightly transparent black cloth over it. It has black spaghetti straps and fit tightly from my small breast to my hips, loosening up around the legs to a allow movement. And to allow even more movement, there was a slit that went up to mid-thigh. My shoes were basic black open toed strapy shoes that were low to the ground so I wouldn't hurt my feet.

My makeup was dark themed. I had black tinged lip gloss on to make my lips shine and appear darker than they were originally, and I had smudged on some black eye shadow with a thin layer of green over it.

My bangs were parted off to the side and pulled back with a bobby pin. The rest of my hair was pinned up to make a slight ridge at the top of my head.

I sighed and summoned all of my confidence. I was beautiful, I could do this. I nodded at my reflection before leaving the dorm and rushing out of the empty common room. I was going to the ball before all the other Slytherins but definitely after the Hufflepuffs.

I arrived and Viktor was quick to collect me. We had to wait for the rest of the Champions to arrive before we could dance so we chose to stand off to the side so no-one would interrupt our silence.

He studied my face carefully; his eyes kept flickering to my lips. He was leaning in slowly when McGonagall announced that the Champions and their dates had to dance first.

I looked into his dark, brooding eyes as we waltzed around the ball room. I could see his mouth tilt upwards just the slightest and smiled at him.

The rest of the dance was similar to the beginning, us just staring deeply into each others eyes as we danced, even when the wizard band started playing, we just stared into each others eyes.

---blihblah---

I slept in late the day after the dance, my feet hurt and I was pooped, I stayed dancing until three in the morning. Draco was careful to hang out with Viktor and I after that, watching us like a hawk and interrupting us when we were about to kiss. It was getting really annoying.

The second task was happening today, and I was giddy. I knew Viktor would do well.

"Hey! Poison! Snape wants you!" A random Slytherin yelled across the common room, interrupting my comfort.

"I know! He's such a Pedo!" I replied, snuggling into my chair even more.

"No, he wants you in his office!" The boy replied before racing off.

I groaned and forced myself out of my chair and shuffled all the way to Snapes study.

"Poison, follow me", Snape ordered as soon as I opened the door.

"Okay", I replied, following him out of the study I had just arrived in.

He led me to Dumbledore's office where Ron, Fleurs little sister and Cho Chang stood. Snape left quickly while Dumbledore instructed us to sit down.

"Now, the second task is quickly approaching, so we need to finish preparations. We had to take the Champions treasure to give to the merpeople in the Black Lake. You are their treasures", Dumbledore continued to inform us of the task before leading us out to the lake and casting a spell on us.

All I could see was black before my mind went blank.


	11. Chapter 11

I took in a deep breath, instantly noticing the cold water surrounding me. I glanced around and saw all the stands, at first I didn't remember why but it returned quickly. I looked to Viktor who appeared beside me and watched his head return to normal before we both swam over to tower in the water.

We were helped out of the water and given towels and blankets to dry us off and warn us up. I really wish I had gotten dressed before leaving the common room. I wasn't wearing my bra, but I was wearing a white camisole and black yoga pants. Not so great for the freezing, and I really don't have to go into the rest of the details.

Viktor wrapped himself around me to help me warm up while we watched Ron and Fleurs sister swim to another tower. Harry suddenly shot out of the water and onto the tower, coughing up water while towels were rushed to him.

I turned and sighed into Viktor's chest, snuggling into the warmth.

---blihblah---

The third task was rapidly approaching and I could feel all the tension in the air, and a feeling that didn't sit quite to well with me.

Something bad was going to happen soon. I went to Trelawney for a prediction.

"Professor?" I asked nervously, entering the smoky classroom.

"Ah, yes dear, I was wondering when you were going to come. Sit, sit", Trelawney answered, forcing me into a chair in front of a small table covered in drapes with a crystal ball o the top. "Look into the ball dear, look deep. Ah, that's it."

I glanced at her quickly before returning to look into the ball. The smoke began to turn bloody red and I saw myself leaning against a tombstone, watching a black figure move around spastically and tear something away from other black figures. What happened next jolted me from the vision, the spastic figure turned on me and strode forward, lightly using his hand to pull me up and hold me in the air above his head, he turned my head this way and that before letting me drop.

"What did you see?" Trelawney asked, her coke-bottle glasses brushing against my cheek as she peered into the ball as well.

"Me getting married to a rock", I lied quickly before thanking her and rushing out.

I briskly approached the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I stared at it unsurely.

"I really need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. It's about the future. I don't know the password but it's urgent, please let me in", I begged, the statue made no move to allow me inside. I began to panic. What if this happened tonight and I was kidnapped from my bed while I slept? What if it happens tomorrow, during breakfast?

"What are you doing here Miss Poison?" McGonagall asked from behind me.

I whirled around, hope filling me again.

"Professor! I really need to speak to Dumbledore! I saw something disturbing in a crystal ball!" I rushed, pleading with her instead of the gargoyle.

She continued to scrutinize me before turning to the statue.

"Rocky-Road", she announced and the gargoyle leapt out of the way.

I quickly followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

"Wait here", she demanded, stalking off to a second part of the office.

I ran my hands lightly over items as I passed them, stopping at a perch that had ashes underneath it in a bowl. I jumped slightly when the ashes began to move, but quickly brushed them away carefully. A little bald head with a few patches of fire like feathers appeared. I cooed and scooped up the small bird, carefully brushing the ashes off.

"Curious things phoenixes are", Dumbledores withered voice informed.

I turned to the stair that McGonagall had disappeared up and found Dumbledore walked down them slowly.

"When they die, they burst into flame, and are reborn from the ashes. This is Fawkes, he has been my friend for ages", He gently took the small phoenix from my hand and placed it on the golden perch. "Now, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Um, I had a bad feeling so I went to Professor Trelawney and she let me look into a crystal ball. I saw a cemetery and a man in black robes. He was happy, and furious at the same time. And when he turned to me, this inexplicable fear just gripped my heart, refusing to let go. He used his hand to lift me high above his head to examine me before letting me drop", I finished the story and looked into the old-mans kind professors eyes.

His face wasn't filled with comfort, only worry. He gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes, searching from something.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" He asked, shaking my shoulders.

"No, I couldn't see it, it was very blurry", I replied, trying to escape his arms.

He released me and grabbed onto his desk.

"Go."

And that was all I needed, I ran from the office and back to the dorms. I sat in my chair and stared into the fire, wondering what was happening at this school. Maybe the others were right, there wasn't anything here for us… NO! There are people who stand behind me here! I don't need the others! They can have their stupid stale popcorn and horrible sleeping conditions!

I have friends who will stand up for me! Unlike them!

Oh, who am I kidding, there is no way I can live my life with out them.

I sighed and turned my head to the chair where Draco usually sat. He wasn't there, meaning he was with Pansy. He had finally taken my advice to date the pathetic thing. Now I wish he hadn't. I didn't have anyone to talk to, Viktor was to busy training for whatever the next task may be.

I sighed again and forced myself out of the chair to go to dinner. I sat down and piled some food onto my plate, not really paying attention to what it was.

"I thought you didn't like vegetables?" Draco mocked, sitting next to me, Pansy glared over him and at me as she sat as well.

"Huh?" I looked down at my plate and saw all greens. "Thanks, I could have died."

I pushed all the food onto his plate before getting me some meat.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, stopping me from getting another slice of pork.

"Just a bad feeling", I replied, shrugging it off.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet, like that time on the way to the Hospital Wing. And the days that followed were filled with just as many silences of that nature.

---blihblah---

The night of the third task was finally upon us, and it felt horribly wrong. I could feel Octavious' mind brushing against mine, and I felt like I could throw-up at any second. I waited for the Champions to enter the Maze before standing up to go to the hospital wing.

I was just outside the Quidditch field when Professor Moody threw something at me. I caught it out of instinct and examined the rock he had thrown at me. I felt a not-so-familiar pull at my belly button before being thrown onto dark green grass.

I sat up and looked around. It was the cemetery. I stood and looked around, noticing the giant steaming cauldron quickly. Threw was Peter Pettigrew, dancing around the pot, adding in ingredients that I was sure are illegal.

"YOU!" I let slip on accident.

He turned around and gave me a toothy grin.

"How have you been?" He returned to his potion.

"Better, you?" I snapped, rushing forward and stopping him from putting the next ingredient in. "What's this potion for?"

"Oh, you shall see", he sneered, pulling his wrist from my grasp.

My anger grew and I felt around for any poisons. There was some, but not enough to do any damage. DAMN IT! I don't have my first form of defense now. I had to do some foolish wand waving if I was to protect myself.

"Take a seat Poison; we still have a while before Harry reaches the cup. And when he does, oh My Lord will be so pleased!" He began to move faster, jumpy with excitement.

I watched him carefully before sitting down and leaning against a tombstone that was off to the side of a large statue depicting 'Death'. And I sat, and waited for what seemed like forever before it happened.

Harry and Cedric both appeared, holding onto the Triwizard Trophy. They both stood up quickly and glanced around, not noticing me. They conversed, guessing that they should take out their wands when a figure that looked an awful lot like Pettigrew approached from another part of the cemetery. He was holding something in his arms that looked like a bundle of robes, I stood up and Harry and Cedric glanced over to me before looking back to the figure.

Harry let out a grunt of pain before falling to his knees and gripping at his forehead where his scar was located.

"_Kill the spare_", a cold voice demanded, it's source from the robes.

There was a swish and Pettigrew screeched the spell that Moody had shown us last during that weird class about unforgivable curses.

"Avada Kedarva!"

And Cedric fell to the ground when the green blast hit him. I let out a scream before racing over to him and Harry, shaking his unmoving form. I looked up to scream at Pettigrew but was paused when a spell hit me that knocked me back to the tombstone on the other side of the circular clearing. He then used his wand to move Harry to the 'Death' statue and tie him there. I tried to move but my body was limp like a rag-doll, even my mouth didn't work.

Pettigrew ignored Harry when he breathed out 'you' after being slapped. He then struggled to pull the stone cauldron over to underneath the statue Harry was bound to, telling the bundle that it was ready after setting a fire underneath the pot with his wand. He opened the robes and lifted something that I probably would have bought at a store if it was any other time.

He had pulled up something that had a crouched child appearance, but it was thin, hair-less and scaly looking. Its skin was reddish black and had flat, snake-like features for his face. Red eyes gleamed as it wrapped it feeble arms around Pettigrew's neck.

Pettigrew let the creature slip into the sparking cauldron.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_" Pettigrew lead something into the cauldron, I couldn't see it from my distance, with his wand, causing the potion to spark even more. He then pulled something silver from his robes. "_Flesh- of the servant- w-willingly given- you will- revive- your master_", he forced through his whimpers as he chopped off his right arm with a scream. He approached Harry who had closed his eyes. "_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe._" Pettigrew dug the dagger into the crook of Harry's right arm and dragged it all the way down to the wrist, collecting the blood and adding it to the potion.

Pettigrew fell to the ground and cradled his missing arm while the cauldron sent diamond like sparks in every direction. The sparks stopped suddenly and white steam surged from the cauldron.

I squinted my eyes to try and see through the mist and spotted a tall, gangly figure appear.

"Robe me", the cold voice from before demanded.

Pettigrew whimpered as he grabbed the forgotten bundle and put it onto the man that stepped out of the cauldron. The pale man stood in front of Harry and relished in the look of fear that crossed over Harry's face.

Whoever this man was, he was dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12

I glanced at Pettigrew's withering form while the snake-like man molested himself elatedly. My gaze quickly snapped to Harry when I saw Pettigrew glance at me. Harry's face was screwed up in pain as he struggled against his bonds.

The man finished molesting himself and drew a wand from the robes that had been placed on him.

"My Lord…" Pettigrew choked, holding his bleeding arm in a blood soaked hand. "My Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm", 'My Lord' said lazily to the whimpering fool.

"Oh Master… thank you, master…" He thanked, beginning to hold out the bloody stump.

"The other arm Wormtail."

Wormtail held out the other arm slowly and pleaded for something with his 'master'.

God, I really wished I could move right now. 'Master' yanked Pettigrew's arm to him and pushed back the sleeve to the elbow. He whispered something before pressing his finger into whatever was on the flesh. Harry let out a grunt of pain while Pettigrew began to whimper even more. The man strode to the center of the clearing in the graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He asked his face skyward. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

I tried to open my mouth to retort but the spell was still holding strong.

The man began to pace the graveyard, eyes flying in all directions, skipping over me like the scenery before striding up to Harry.

"You stand, Potter, upon the remains of my late father," He hissed. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…" He twirled away from Harry, laughing and began pacing again.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter?" He began, gesturing to it with his spindly hands, still pacing. "My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage…but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle_…"

He continued to pace the space, eyes still darting from grave to grave.

I so badly wanted to judge him right now. If this was this Voldemort that every feared so, he was really stupid. And so were his followers. He was fighting for pureblood supremacy, yet he was only half. What a douche.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I am growing quite sentimental… Look Harry! My _true_ family returns!"

The almost empty graveyard was suddenly filled with people in black pointed hoods with the top part of a skull hiding their features. The all scuttled forward and kissed Voldemorts robes, whispering 'master' over and over. Then they stood and formed circles around him.

Voldemort turned around in the same spot, looking at the faces of those surrounding him.

"Welcome Death Eaters", He said, I would have snorted if I could- stupid name. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were only yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we_?" He took a deep sniff. "I smell guilt."

I sniffed as well, only smelling yet grass, blood, and decayed bodies.

"There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

I let out a small 'meep' that attracted no-ones attention.

"And I answer myself, they must have believed me broken", he sneered and I uttered in my head 'yea, in the brain.' "They thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

I let out a small snort, still unnoticed by the others.

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that chapion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

A Death Eater threw himself to the ground at Voldemorts feet, begging for forgiveness. Voldemort used an unforgivable before turning to Pettigrew- who was still writhing in pain, stupid fuck- and said something about returning out of fear.

He then pointed his wand at Pettigrew and said he rewarded those who helped him and a silver liquid flew from the end of his wand, attaching itself to Pettigrew's stump and forming a hand on silver. Pettigrew stopped crying, but his breathing was still irregular as he thanked his master, who had gone around, tearing away the masks of his followers that had hidden their allegiance to him.

Then, he whirled and faced me after I let out a short bark of laughter. He smirked, striding towards me quickly.

"Ah, Poison", He whispered, using his hand to pull me up and into the air, above his head. He turned my face this way and that. "Octavious will miss you."

He then let me drop and dug his wand into my arm, pain scrawling through my mind before practically skipping to Harry. He released Harry and told him to pick up his wand, pulling away and prancing to the opposite side of the cemetery, turning around flamboyantly to face Harry.

Harry picked up his wand quickly and stood, pointing it at Voldemort.

I felt the feeling return to my body, I could move again. I glanced at Harry as Voldemort made him bow before starting to crawl over to Cedrics dead body slowly. I was almost there when they both cast there spells, and their wands connected just as I reached his body. I fell on top of the body, completely tired from the effort it took to move my heavy limbs.

I laid there and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. I felt an arm wrap around me and the carcass, and heard Harry shout 'ACCIO CUP!'

I felt a pull at my stomach and the sudden drop onto the ground, my heart filling with dread as soon as I heard the excited cheers from the audience. They didn't notice that Cedric was dead.

Harry and I tightened our grips on the dead body, crying savagely for the lost of a fellow student. We were pulled off and held back by someone, I wasn't paying attention; I was trying to get back to the body.

I was pulled further and further away, into the castle, alongside Harry. We were suddenly thrown into the office of the DADA classroom. And we finally settled down. I looked at my arm and let out a strangled cry.

There, branded into my arm was the Dark Mark.

"Harry", I forced out, showing him the raw flesh.

He let out a strangled gasp before Moody came in from another room.

"What happened Harry?" Moody asked, his voice low and suspicious like.

"Cup was a Portkey", Harry replied, still breathing deeply from the trauma. "Took me an Cedric to a graveyard and Voldemort had Poison there, and He was there… Voldemort was there."

"The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?"

"Killed Cedric... they killed Cedric…."

"Poison and VOldemort?" Moody asked, his false eye locked in on me.

"NO! Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric on Voldemorts command!" I snapped, angry at his accusation. "And then Pettigrew put Voldemort into a potion and he has his body back."

"We had a duel, and I ran to Cedric and Poison and we… we returned… There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! I have to tell Dumbledore!" Harry tried to stand but Moody pushed him back.

"Karkaroff ran away as soon as the mark started burning", Moody snarled, running around the room when his flask turned out dry.

I watched him carefully as he began to get even more frantic in his search for liquid. How did he know it burned?

"Something wrong professor?" I called out, watching him twitch and shake violently, narrowing my eyes.

"No, I'm fine", he replied, still speeding to find some liquid.

I looked at Harry and he was looking at me. He mouthed 'Does it burn?' I nodded and looked back to Moody.

"How did you know the Dark Mark burned professor?" Harry asked darkly.

The professor turned around just as the door started shaking; the angry voices of many males could be heard outside the door. The door blasted open and the Headmaster, Snape, McGonagall and ran into the room, wands blazing.

"He's a Death Eater!" I immediately announced, using my right arm to point at the fraud.

Moody's tongue flicked out as he tore off the eye patch and threw it to the floor and Harry and I stood up, getting pushed behind Dumbledore. His skin started to bubble as he was forced into the chair, his features distorted before turning into those of the man from the world cup.

I gasped as McGonagall and Snape dug their wands into his handsome features. He was cute, but evil.

"Where is the real Professor Moody?" Dumbledore demanded, his voice shaking in anger.

The man just smirked before spitting at the floor in front of us.

"Pig!" I let out, glaring at him as his tongue twitched.

"Severus", Dumbledore growled out, nodding his head to twitchy.

Severus immediately dug his hand into his robe and forced open the mans mouth, pouring the clear Veritaserum down his throat and forcing him to swallow.

"Who sent you?"

"The Dark Lord", the man answered quickly, his tongue twitching and his gaze falling onto me. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and I before pulled Harry's right arm out and forcing me to stick out my left, next to the mans outstretched arm that bore the wiggling Dark Mark.

"Where is Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore demanded, after pausing to contemplate the meaning of our marks.

The mans eyes twitched over to the chest before returning to me, a sick smirk on his face.

"Take him back to Azkaban, they might find they are missing a prisoner", Dumbledore told McGonagall and Snape, grabbed him by the arms and led them away while Dumbledore undid the locks on the chest.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know the last two have followed the book pretty carefully, but this one is going to totally ruin the story line of the book, no department of mysteries or Arthur getting hurt. Umbridge the toad will be I it though so don't worry about that section of comedy. Oh, and this one is dedicated to Drowning in You.**_

All of us stepped back as the chest opened it seemed to open many other chests on the inside. When it finally stopped moving, we strode forward and peered in. There, sitting at the very bottom was a man in his long-johns.

"Are you alright down there Moody?" Dumbledore called, his strong voice echoing off the walls of the chasm.

"I'll just fine after some good brandy", He replied.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, Dumbledore", I said, finally noticing the width of the chasm.

"Yes Poison?" He said, turning to me.

"If you levitate him out, I can get whatever else is down there, the walls are close enough to shimmy on", I explained, putting my hands inside and pushing against the rough walls.

Well, when Dumbledore lifted Moody out using a simple first year spell, there was nothing. I didn't get to go into the Chasm of Doom like I wanted to.

---blihblah---

I was back with the Weasleys over summer after declining Viktor's summer invitation. I told him I needed time to get over what happened at the graveyard. He believed me and asked Hermione who declined as well saying she needed to be with her family. Poor Viktor, only has pedo-Gennadiy for company this summer.

Anyway, the breakfast table at the Weasleys is noisier than usual.

"He is to back!" Mom screamed, throwing the new _Daily Prophet_ on the table. "They still deny his return when the attacks on Muggles have been on the rise!"

"They're just like any politician, keep everything quiet till almost everyone is dead, or until they are dead. It's a tactic to make them look like good leaders", I interjected, picking it up and flipping through it for the cartoons in the back.

"It's WRONG. Are we not witches and wizards? Can we not take care of ourselves?" She bit back, serving up my eggs and bacon.

"It's a power trip, that's all I'm saying", I folded the paper and put back on the table for Dad to read.

I grabbed my fork to scoop up some eggs but dropped it and gripped my left arm. It was searing with pain and all I could see was white.

"MOM!" I choked out, returning to hissing at the pain.

I couldn't hear what she was saying; all I could feel were her arms around me, trying to comfort me. When the pain finally stopped, tears were leaking down my cheeks and blood down my arms from the grip I had on the mark.

"Let's get you to Saint Mungos", Mom stated, instantly wiping up some of the blood with a clean napkin.

"It's fine, just some shallow cuts, they will stop bleeding in a second. Get me a towel to stop the bleeding", I informed, holding my arm away from the table so that the easy stream of red liquid would not mix with my food.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Ginny asked, trying to get a better look at the wound from across the table.

"Yea, those look pretty deep", Ron threw in as well.

"I've had worse", I replied, throwing them an uneasy smile.

They just smiled sadly and returned to eating their breakfast while Mom handed me the towel. I had her help me tie it tightly over the small wounds before returning to my own breakfast, my left arm imp in my lap.

"LETTERS!" Ron practical squealed and let in Errol after he hit the window.

I laughed and caught the letter thrown at me. I opened it and scanned over its contents before snatching Ron's to see what classes he took.

"You took Divination?" I laughed as he snatched the letter from me.

"She thinks I'm connected to my eye and gives me extra credit", He mumbled and blushed.

Fred, George, Ginny and I laughed at his discomfort before starting a small food fight.

---blihblah---

"Harry, how was your summer?" I asked as we met up in Diagon Alley to go school shopping.

"Oh, it was loads of fun", He said sarcastically, smiling at my antics of tripping some of the more notorious Slytherins who were shopping today as well.

"That's good to hear. Mine was hell", I replied, letting my foot slip the slightest and making Blaise Zambini trip.

"Why?" He asked as Ron and Hermione continued to flirt.

I smiled sheepishly and held up my bandage arm.

"Oh…"

"It sucks 'cause I can't get rid of it either."

The rest of our shopping trip was fairly uneventful, except for when I tripped a seventh year and he crashed into a married woman's breast and her husband gave the Slytherin two black eyes, a broken nose and a few missing teeth. All of us had a good laugh about this later at dinner until I was told off by Mom. Even Tom the bartender thought it was funny…

---blihblah---

"I can't remember the train ever being this full", I mumbled as we moved onto another full compartment.

"Neither can I", Ron added as we were forced to move further down the train.

"I also can't comprehend how you got prefect", I laughed at the glare Ron sent me.

"Finally!" I could hear Harry shout from the front of the four person line. "Got one!"

All four of us filled the compartment and collapsed happily into the plush benches.

"Hermione, I think our cats are gay", I threw in a little later in the train ride.

"I think you may be right", she added sadly.

Our cats were like two peas in a pod and never wanted to leave the other.

Ron and Harry just laughed at us. Hermione and I didn't get along to well so this was just a bit ridiculous. The rest of the train was okay, Hermione and I decided to trade off on who gets the cats for when we go to sleep. She got one week then I got the next and so on.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing at the skeletal horses that were standing in front of the usually unoccupied space of the carriages.

"Yea", Harry added quickly.

"I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that they are threstals. They can only be seen by someone who has seen death", Hermione informed us as Ron helped her in.

"HEY! I have hair of threstal in my wand", I said as I climbed in before Harry.

"Really? That's the first time I've heard about it", Hermione said to herself as Harry climbed in.

Well, at least Hermione has something to do for the beginning of the year.


	14. Chapter 14

_**In the last chapter, I meant that this one was for Drowning in You I was tired when I added it This will be the last installment for this story until I get what I want! **__****___

"Draco, how was your summer?" I asked after Dumbledore and professor Umbridges speeches as the food appeared on the plates.

"I think it could have been better", he replied, filling up his plate.

"Same here", I laughed, putting a hearty helping of mash potatoes on my plate. "My arms been bugging the cuss word outta me." I quickly covered up the curse word as McGonagall stalked past our spot and let out a sigh.

"Why would your arm bug you?" Draco asked before taking a bite out of some wizard meat.

I forgot, he didn't know about my Dark Mark.

"I've been practicing to be ambidextrous", I lied quickly, lifting the bandaged arm and taking a bite of my potatoes.

"What's ambidextrous mean?"

"I can write with both hands."

"COOL!"

I laughed at Draco's use of Muggle slang while he blushed realizing his mistake.

Dinner went by quickly and we were soon in the common room, talking Quidditch.

"I still think I would make a great beater", I argued, flexing the lean muscles in my arms. "Look at my guns." I blew over the top of my fists on both arms to emphasize my point.

"There's hardly anything there", Draco droned.

"I can hold up me, and three muscled guys and walk on these arms", I debated.

"Then get your broom and try out", he said, smirking at my defeat.

"I don't have a broom…" I mumbled, hunching over.

"Okay then, sucks for you", Draco said goodnight before going to his dorm room and leaving me alone in the common room.

I stared into the flames of the fireplace as they moved fluidly and together, creating a beautiful blaze. I sighed and got up to go to my own dorm.

---blihblah---

"This year, we will be learning about Muggle entertainment. Starting with the Elizabethan Era", the professor informed excitedly. "Does anyone know anything about this era before we begin?"

My hand shot into the air and I waved it around like a tweeker.

"Poison?"

"Shakespeare ruled the entertainment world during the Elizabethan Era, and public slaughtering was also a form of entertainment. Sports were another form as well", I said, standing up proud that I knew that.

"Very good! Five points to Slytherin!" The teacher then went into a tangent about how we were going to be assigned projects to work on alone to turn in two weeks from now.

I got Shakespeare's family life, which was really easy considering I had already done that in home-school when I was in the traveling circus. All I needed to do was set up the design for my presentation and I was done.

---blihblah---

"Draco, can I borrow your history notes?" I asked, finishing up my potions essay.

"I feel asleep", he replied dejectedly. "I had been hoping to copy YOUR notes."

"I wasn't taking notes, I was setting up a presentation for muggle studies". I groaned, banging my head on the table. "Owww."

"Move your hand", Draco ordered, standing in front of me and putting his hands over mine.

I let his hands guide mine away so he could inspect the large red bump on my forehead from banging it on the granite table. He leaned in closer to inspect the mark, his lips frowning in concentration.

I couldn't stop staring at his lips and found my mouth suddenly dry. I gulped and licked my lips.

"Draco..." I whispered, tilting my head to look into his eyes.

He paused and his hands glided down my face and to my shoulders. His eyes became hooded and I could feel his warm breath on my face as he leaned in. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well, shocked at the electricity that flowed through our lips.

My hands automatically went to his chest, gripping on his buttoned shirt to pull him closer, leaning my head for more access. His hands went to my back, crushing me against him as our lips began to move together. Our lips moved together, applying pressure than lightening and applying again.

I pulled away and gasped in the much needed air, looking at our chests that were still locked together.

"I- I'm sorry, I di-didn't", I cut Draco off by pulling him back to me and kissing him again.

"Shut up", I whispered to him as we pulled away again.

He smiled and started kissing me again, this time our tongues danced around our mouths tantalizingly, exploring every crevice of the others mouth.

I pulled back and let my head fall on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"That was amazing", I whispered, closing my eyes and smiling, holding him closer.

"Yea…" Draco replied in a daze.

"And horribly wrong", I realized, pushing him away.

"What? How was it wrong?" He asked, trying to get back to me but I used my feet to hold him off.

"You're dating pug-face!" I replied in disbelief, my face drowning in my feelings of guilt.

He stepped back and fell into his chair, looking at the ground in shock. I shook my head and bit my lip before dashing into the dorm room, leaving him in the common room.

I flung myself onto my bed and cried. I may not have liked pug-face, but kissing someone else's boyfriend was down right low and disgusting.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, with the back of my hand, sobbing dryly. I closed my curtains and laid down on my side, staring at my hands on the pillow in front of me, examining the gauntlet I wore to cover the branded skin.

I turned to lay on my back and fell asleep staring at the canopy of my bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm going to have to change perspectives for a second or two in this chapter. I also skip quite a bit because nothing too important happens in between now and then.**_

We tried to act like normal, really; we did. But the tension between us was too much and we stopped talking and hanging out.

I really wish I could have stopped myself that night.

Right now, I was sitting on the train with Fred, George, and Lee to go home for spring break.

I remember, every spring in the circus, we tried to get tickets for a boat so we could come to Europe. I wonder if they actually got them this year… most likely not.

---blihblah---POV CHANGE

"George! It's perfect!" I exclaimed as I threw open the door to our shared room.

"What's perfect? I haven't finished the hair-tablet yet", George replied, looking up from the potion he was stirring.

"No, not that! You know how Poison has been down lately?" I sat on the bed and bounced excitedly.

"Yea, kind of hard not to notice", He replied, using his wand to put out the flames beneath the cauldron.

"I thought that maybe, if we took her to a circus she would cheer up."

"Where are we going to find a circus?"

"I saw an advertisement for one in the muggle-town."

We both began how we were going to get her there when George asked me what the name of the circus was.

"'Abnormal and Extreme' or something like that", I replied quickly, getting back to the planning.

---blihblah--- BACK TO NORMAL

"George, Fred, where are you taking me?" I asked as they pushed me forward to what I assumed to be a large crowd of people due to the noise.

"You'll see, we're almost there", they chorused, pushing me forward even more.

I felt strangers brush up against me as the twins shouted 'surprise' and took off the blindfold.

I gasped and looked at my surroundings. It was almost like being home. The decorations were almost exactly the same and the music blasting from some of the booths was familiar as well.

"Oo! Twin fortune tellers!" The twins exclaimed, dragging me to the booth they saw.

We approached the blue and purple shrouded tent, waiting in the short line as people came out smiling. We were next and the twins pulled me in with them.

"Welcome to our abode", two familiar voices chorused as smoke obscured our vision.

"Take your seats", a soft voice ordered as chairs were pushed up to a table by an unforeseen force.

"How may we help you today?" A more 'happy-go-lucky' voice asked as the smoke began to clear.

"Well we-", George started before being interrupted.

"POISON?" The two voices exclaimed as I was crushed between two teenaged girls.

One had darker hair and was wearing a collaborative mix of purples while the other had lighter hair and was wearing the same outfit in blue.

"Ida? Irma? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking between their green-hazel and blue-hazel gazes.

"What are we doing here?" Ida, the purple twin with green-hazel eyes asked, leaning away from me to get a look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Irma, the other twin finished, doing the same.

"Whoa, you know each other?" Fred asked.

"Wait! Let me speak, please?" I got in as the two sets of twins began firing questions. They stopped and starred at me. "Yes, we know each other; they're from the circus I ran away from. I'm here because these two brought me here."

"You ran away?" Ida asked, giving me a look of concern.

"Octavious said you went to school and that Mako, Spyder and Snake got kicked out", Irma added, giving the same look.

"Well, that's sort of the truth. We ran away and then got invited to a school. Mako, Spyder and Snake decided not to return to another year and came back", I summarized.

"Well then, we'll just leave you three for some catching up!" The Weasley twins escaped the tent and left me with the two fortune tellers.

"Don't eat me", I squeaked out before I was talked and brought to their back room where the girls from the circus usually dressed.

They had forced me into my old uniform, doing my makeup and everything before tugging me out of the tent and towards the center of the carnival. I struggled because I knew they were taking me back to Octavious.

They're not bad people for bringing me back to that monster; they didn't know what parts of my life he tore from me. They don't know about the abuse he dished out. I never told them, I didn't want them to know.

They pushed me into Octavious' personal tent and there he was, in all his pedophile-glory, looking in the mirror and adjusting his black top hat.

"What are you two-", He began to snap before turning around and seeing me. "Poison, oh darling, I've missed you. Ida, Irma, leave."

I tried to get them to stay but they left and I turned back to the monster.

"What have you done to them?" I asked immediately, feigning confidence.

"Done to who my dear?" He asked, circling me. "You're little friends?"

I swallowed dryly as he leaned in and stroked my arm while breathing on my neck.

"What have you done to them?" I repeated, the tears beginning to show on my voice.

"They've been", he started, pausing for effect. "Quite obedient little pets since they've returned."

"You bastard", I snapped, looking away from him when he tried to kiss me.

"At-ta-ta, do I need to clean out your mouth again?" He asked, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"No, please", I struggled against his hand, fighting as hard as I could to get away from his grip.

He finally let me go and I fell to the ground crying and gripping at the dirt.

"You've been a bad toy", He sneered.

I screamed as his mind-torture ripped through my head, making me feel like every single nerve was breaking and stretching. Like every single ligament was tearing itself away from my bones and that ants were biting my skin all over as my organs were torn apart by something inside of me.

He finally released me and I laid there in the dirt, crying and trying to catch my breath.

"Are you going to behave now?" He asked, squatting next to my shaking form and stroking my side delicately. "That 'Dark Lord' fellow was no help at all in finding you at all. I thought he was supposed to be the best wizard."

"He's not", I gasped out, trying to sit up. "The best…. Harry…. Potter."

I screamed again, but this time it was the dark mark going insane.

"What's happening?" Octavious asked as I convulsed on the ground. "I'm not doing anything, tell me what's happening?!"

There was a loud crack and I felt Octavious being kicked back by something.

"She's no longer yours Fool", an unfamiliar voice growled as I was shifted up off the ground.

I looked up into my 'savior's' face only to try and wiggle out of his grip. It was a Death Eater from Voldemort, he was here to take me to him.

"Who are you calling the fool?" Octavious snapped, glaring at the man.

"Your silly mind torture won't work on me", the laughed before apparting us out of there and into a dusty room. "My Lord, I've brought the girl."

I gasped as his lord turned around, it was Voldemort.

"Hello dear", he sneered before excusing the man. "Did you really think you could stay away from me?"

I nodded and leaned away from his touch. He back-handed me so hard I was flung to the floor and slid in the dust for a second.

"Don't you ever disobey again!" He roared, gripping my hair and pulling me up to his face.

I grabbed onto his arm and tried to get him to let go of his painful grip on my hair. He just laughed as he dragged me to a door across the room. He threw me in and I landed on a bare mattress.

"When school starts again, you will speak of none of this and return to your normal activities. Just see how your precious friends react when you tell them to sod off", He laughed insanely before slamming and locking the door, leaving me alone in the cold, musty room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Naethen, for leaving this story alone for so long. Nae, I have returned to give you more to the story because I have been inspired! My dad took me to a local college and let me drive(which is illegal because I'm not even old enough to start testing for a permit) and because of a wonderful LOTR story I just read, which is why I threw in a little Sindarian up there. Also I am aware of how quickly something develops, but it's for character development. This chapter is also short for that same reason. Naethen again.**_

He came every day, and showed me that even though he was of impure blood, and so was I, that we could still help cleanse the wizarding world. The Dark Lord was a god among us, and I was lucky that I was able to assist him when I return to school by recruiting.

---blihblah---

"Draco!" I called out joyously, joining him as we boarded the train to return to the school. "How was your break?"

"Um, i-it wa-was o-okay", he stuttered staring at our arms that I had laced together.

"Stop being so sheepish! It's just an arm!" I chided as we got our own compartment. "I have much to tell you! This break, I realized why the Dark Lord is so great. He may not be pure, but he still wishes to help you clean the wizarding world so filth like myself won't mar it."

"Poison?" Draco choked out, his eyes wide. "What are you saying?"

I pulled back my sleeve and showed him the celestial mark that graced my skin.

"I'm his servant even when I have no right to be", I replied, smiling and tracing the Dark mark with my fingers slowly, still in awe at it's beauty. "Are you going to join as well?"

I stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes while I waited patiently for his answer. His mouth gaped a few times before he replied mechanically.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to serve the Dark Lord", He looked out the window when he was done speaking.

"Oh I knew you would!" I squealed before launching into a rant about our beautiful Master and his great plans for the rest of the ride.

---blihblah---

During dinner, I apologized to all the Slytherins that I had hurt, including the boy from Diagon Alley who had gotten beat up, and Pansy. They were all quite shocked at my change of heart, and angry at what I had confessed to.

When we reached the common room, girls slapped me, boys insulted me, and the seventh year who was beaten up Diagon alley punched me. And it took it all with pride. They were angry at me, and it pleased me that they took it out on my filth.

I did not go to the hospital wing that night; I just sat contentedly on the floor in a corner, far from the warmth of the fire. I was undeserving of even being in this castle, but I was here anyway.

It filled me with happiness and anger. I loved being taught magic, but I hated marring this world with my presence.

---blihblah---

I told off the Weasel's that approached me, asking of my where-abouts, and what happened to my bruised face. They were blood-traitors, and My Lord demanded me to cut off all ties that weren't Slytherin.


	17. Chapter 17

_**There's this part that's gonna seem really intimate, but it's more father-daughter intimate. Also, there's a part that isn't for the weak of heart, but it's not too bad(in my opinion) I'll put a little warning before it comes and tell you when you can start reading again.**_

"Lord Draco, where are we going?" I asked as he led me away from the castle.

He glanced back at me before turning around and quickening his pace. I frowned at his back, and wanted to say something, but I'm lower than him so it would be rude.

Draco had led me to one of the Greenhouses and pushed me inside. There were tons of toxic plants surrounding me and made me feel powerful.

"Lord Draco…" I whispered, touching the spiny leaves of a nearby plant, unable to say anything.

"Stop calling me that", he said as he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn around. "Poison, what happened to you? You were strong-willed and stubborn, and now you're… a pet. Why are you acting like this?"

He pulled me closer to him so he could look into my eyes.

"Acting like what?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, and taking a step back so he didn't have to touch me. "I act in my place."

He shook his head and hugged me to his chest tightly before my mark started to burn.

"I'm sorry Lord Draco, but I've been called", I pulled myself away from him and left to the Forbidden Forest, where I would meet a Death Eater to take me to the Dark Lord.

---blihblah---

"You called My Lord?" I asked, as I got on my knees and bowed my head to his chair.

"Yes", He replied, standing from his chair and stalking to me and lifting my chin. "How have you been behaving? Well I presume. Have you found any new potentials?"

"Yes My liege, a few Ravenclaw boys have showed their disgust of mudbloods such as myself. I have not yet approached them", I reported, looking at his shoulder instead of his to be respectful.

He twirled away from me and looked into the fireplace.

"Stand." He demanded as he watched the flames.

I did so, but kept my eyes focused on the ground. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he led me towards another door.

"I have a little test I need for you to finish Poison", He whispered me my ear as another follower opened a door.

The room he led me to had a man sitting in a chair. I turned my head to look at My Lords face; he smiled at me before turning my face to the man again.

"I need you", he breathed into my ear before switching shoulders. "To show me what you can do. This is a friend who's been bad." He switched shoulders again. "His punishment is a slow and painful death."

I turned to look at his face and he was still smiling. He stroked the side of my face.

"What do you need, My Dear?" He continued to fondle the tips of my hair as he asked this.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on every poison in the house. I smiled when I found enough of what I wanted.

"Nothing My Lord", I smiled before collecting all of the arsenious oxide, or white arsenic, in front of me. I let a small tendril move forward to his mouth, directing it with my hands.

The man immediately closed his mouth and continued to breath harshly, his brown eyes wide with fear.

I raised an eyebrow and lifted the thin stream to underneath his nose, he pulled his head up slightly but it didn't matter, he had already breathed it in. I smiled and pushed some more into his system before returning the rest to where I had collected them from, I sat down and leaned against my hand with my elbow resting on my knee.

It was silent for a moment before Master spoke up.

"What did you do?" He asked, stepping towards the man.

I smiled before replying.

"In thirty minutes it will take effect."

_**WARNING**_

The thirty minutes finally passed and I could see his face relax with a feeling of dizziness as it overcame him.

"Please… just..." He whispered, tears beginning to leak down his cheeks.

I wriggled in anticipation, it was starting.

He began to groan in pain and try to curl up in the chair, the ties keeping him from doing so. He started to vomit, and it covered his shirt since he couldn't bend over far enough to hit the ground instead.

He continued to groan and purge, his stomach already empty of its contents. He began to lick his lips and swallow a lot more, a sign of the thirst he was experiencing. Sweat streamed down his pale face.

I had to stand because my excitement was overpowering.

_**END OF WARNING**_

It was done, he finally died. I turned to my Master and hoped for some form of praise, not expecting it though.

"Oh, so much potential", he whispered to himself as he peered over me at the dead man. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "You've made me proud, Poison. Like a father, whose little girl has taken her first steps."

Warmth and something else bubbled inside me. Ignoring the latter feeling, I smiled and giggled abashedly.

"Now, as much as I do not want it, you must return to Hogwarts. And don't forget to get me those Ravenclaws", he placed a father like kiss on my forehead before a Death Eater took me and apparate back to school.

---blihblah---

I smiled at the three boys as I approached them during break.

"Can we speak in a more secluded area?" I asked, leaning in so they could hear it.

They gave each other looks before one spoke up.

"And why would we want to go someplace alone with you?" He sneered.

I just smiled and 'innocently' rolled my sleeve up so they could see the Dark Mark. I let the cloth fall back into place once they reacted.

"So, can we please move to a more secluded area?" I smiled again as they stood up.

I took them to behind one of the green houses; I had to chase away a couple of Hufflepuffs who were smoking pot.

"I have a proposition", I started, rolling my sleeves up so the Dark Mark showed once again. "All you have to do is pass a few, tests. Do you hate mudbloods?"

They all scoffed before replying yes.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is helping us?" I asked.

They replied affirmative.

"Would you like to help him?"

They paused for a moment before they all agreed. I smiled and pulled out my wand.

"Just a moment", I pressed the wand into my Mark and gasped when it began to wiggle.

I smiled at them as we waited in silence, I knew what I was waiting for, they however did not, and were shuffling uncomfortably. I gasped again as the Dark Mark 'replied'.

"Follow me", I ordered, heading towards the Forbidden Forrest.

I lead them to the clearing where four Death Eaters were waiting for us. I walked up to one and stood by him, motioning for the others to do the same.

We side-alonged to My Lord's house and were led to his room.

I got on my knees again and bowed my head, motioning for the standing idiots to do the same. They sure were dumb for Ravenclaws.

"I've brought them My Lord." I said, feeling accomplishment swell within my chest.

"Very good Poison, go into the conference room while I test them", he ordered.

"Yes Master." With that, I got up and left the shaking trio in the study with My Lord.

---blihblah---

"I have another job for you", my Master started as soon as he entered the room. He turned to the Death Eater guarding the door. "Bring Him in."

Fear gripped heart with an iron fist as soon as he was thrown onto the floor. I swallowed and looked at My Lord, waiting for his orders.

"He has hurt you, has he not?"

Memories long ago buried in the recess of my mind began to surface as My Lord continued to fuel my anger.

"_Little Zena can't get enough of Master can she? She's such a naughty little girl", Octavious' voice echoed around my head._

Taunting me, adding even more fuel to the fire.

I lashed out, gripping at a little of every poison stored with in this house and the village bellow, mixing them together and letting the mixture coat both of my hands.

I punched him hard, splitting his lip. Happiness filled my veins at his pain. I punched him again, and again, and again.

There was this rush. Even though he was long dead from the toxins, it was still there.

I began to kick his body and scream profanities at it.

I vaguely remember being pulled away from his bloody lump of a body; kicking and screaming as I was.


End file.
